The Accident
by Dharma.Karma
Summary: After a fight with Karen Derek's in an accident. What will the cast do without their director? What will Karen do without her man? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He sat with his head in his hands, wishing that somehow his life could be different. He had everything he'd ever thought he'd wanted, and yet tonight it felt as if he had nothing but empty dreams and a broken heart. A tear fell from his soft green eyes and rolled slowly down his cheek, burning his skin as it went. The pain of this loss was more than he could endure. He looked into his spotless kitchen and saw the bottle of scotch sitting on the counter. As he stood up and walked toward the bottle he knew that he would regret the decision in the morning, but he didn't know how to make it through the night without a little help from his trusty friend. He opened the bottle and took a long, slow drink, enjoying the burning sensation as the liquid slid down his throat into his empty stomach. How could he have let this happen? How could he have lost the only woman that had ever meant anything to him? Derek drank himself into a stupor and passed out on his couch, the couch where she had first rejected him.

The picture of her sauntering out of his bathroom wearing nothing but his white button down shirt, singing Happy Birthday, in that beautiful voice of hers had his heart racing even in his sleep. He could feel her breath on his skin and smell her sweet citrusy scent. His dream changed the outcome of that first late night meeting and he once again enjoyed her sweet embrace. The phone ringing roused him from his blissful dream and he cursed whoever was on the other end of the line. He answered without looking at the caller id "What do you want?" he spat out.

"I was just calling to see if you were okay. You were so upset last night."  
"Karen? I didn't think I'd be hearing for you again." He said trying to sound annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry I called. I was just worried about you, but I guess you're a better actor than I gave you credit for. Last night I almost thought you were genuinely upset. I'll see you in rehearsal." She said, hanging up the phone.

Derek looked at the time and realized that if he didn't leave right now he'd be late. He changed his clothes, took some aspirin, and hurried out the door. As he was running to hail a cab he tripped on the curb and stumbled, rather ungracefully into the street. He looked up in time to see the car that struck him. Then his world went black.

At the theater Tom, Julia, and Eileen along with the company and crew were all waiting on Derek's arrival to start rehearsal. They were sitting in groups, talking quietly. Karen's phone rang and she reached to answer it. Jessica and Bobby, who were sitting with her, continued talking quietly while half listening to what Karen was saying.

"Yes, this is Karen Cartwright." Karen said in a rather formal voice.

Jessica and Bobby stopped talking when they saw the worry on her face as she said, "Yes, I know Derek Wills." The color drained from her face entirely and Bobby and Jessica knew something was seriously wrong. They knew all about the break up and how hurt Karen had been when Derek seemed to blow her off this morning.

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling." Karen said with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.  
As she hung up the phone a single tear escaped down her cheek. "Derek…" She started to say to Bobby and Jessica, but Tom and Julia noticed her crying before she could finish the sentence.

"Karen, are you okay?" Julia asked.  
"Yes. No. Derek…" She stopped again, another tear rolling down her cheek. "Derek was in an accident. He's at Mercy Medical Center in critical condition. I have to go."

As Karen ran out of the theater, Eileen walked over to Tom and Julia to see what was wrong. Julia had tears in her eyes and Tom looked shocked.  
"What's going on?" Eileen asked with her voice full of concern.

Tom filled her in on what was going on with Derek and Eileen cancelled rehearsal for the day, promising to call everyone when she had more information on Derek's condition.

Within the hour Karen had made her way to Mercy Medical Center. She ran into the emergency room, looking around frantically for someone who could give her more information on Derek. She found a nurse standing at the front desk.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Derek Wills. Someone called me and told me he was in an accident. I need to see him." Karen said out of breath from running and worry.

"Let me check. Yeah, he's in surgery. I'll take you to the waiting area." She said while walking towards the elevators.

When they got to the surgical waiting area Karen sent Julia a text to fill her in on what she knew and began pacing the small waiting room. Within the next hour Tom, Julia, and Eileen had joined Karen in the small room and were watching as Karen paced.

"Karen, come sit down. He's going to be okay. He is Derek Wills after all. He's invincible, just ask him." Eileen said more to reassure herself than to comfort Karen. Finally the door opened and a man in surgical scrubs walked in. Karen was in front of him before anyone else had a chance to stand up.

"How is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?" She asked her words as jumbled as her emotions. Sure she had broken things off with Derek, but she still loved him. In fact she broke it off because she was so afraid of how much she loved him. She wanted to know that he felt the same way about her, but right now she just wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay. She couldn't' imagine living her life with their last conversation being their last conversation.

"Are you the family of Mr. Derek Wells?" the surgeon asked, removing his hat and holding it uneasily in his hands.

"Yes. I'm family. How is he? Please, is he okay?" Karen begged. By this point Julia, Tom and Eileen had joined Karen in standing around the doctor waiting to hear about their director and friend.

"I'm Dr. Bryant. He's out of surgery, but he's not out of the woods yet. There was a lot of internal bleeding. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are the most critical. He's in a medically induced coma for now."  
"Can I see him?" Karen asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, you can go back one at a time. I'll take you to him." Dr. Bryant said gently leading Karen to Derek's room.


	2. Chapter 2

****_I don't own anything. I love reviews, so please read and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 2**

Karen's heart sank when she walked into Derek's room. He was attached to more monitors and machines than she could comprehend. His left leg in a cast up to his thigh and his left arm in a cast from his wrist to his shoulder. She walked tentatively over to him and sat down in the chair next to his bed, grabbing his hand and holding it loosely in her own she whispered, "Oh Derek, I'm so sorry. I just got scared. I've been hurt so much in the last year, I just panicked. Please be okay. I love you so much. Please…" a sob broke her words and she sat holding his hand and crying off and on for almost an hour. Eventually Julia came back to check on her and Derek.

"How's he doing sweetie?" She asked from the door way. Karen looked up, startled and quickly wiped her eyes.

"He's so still and quiet. It's not like him. He always has so much energy, and tension, even in his sleep he's working. Did you know that blocks scenes in his dreams?"  
"I didn't know that. You two have gotten close over the last few months. How serious are things between you?" She asked hesitantly.

"We were close, we are close. I don't know…I just…we broke up last night. I got scared and ended things. I called him this morning and he was still drunk from last night. I could hear it in his voice and I…this is all my fault." She said tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh Karen," Julia said rushing to her side, "it's not your fault. Derek's a big boy he made the choice to drink. There's nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself. He's going to need us when he wakes up." Julia pulled Karen into a hug and Karen wept on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just…I still love him. I got scared and ended things before he could hurt me, but…" Karen's voice trailed off and the two women sat in silence for a few moments.

Julia broke the silence, "Do you know if he has any family? Is there anyone we should call?" she asked quietly.

"He has a sister in London, but they're not close. They haven't really spoken in years. The theater was his life. I guess, I guess you'd say we're his family." Karen said quietly then as an afterthought added, "we should try to call his sister. I know he wanted to reconcile with her, but they just hadn't been able to. Maybe this could help. I think her number is in his phone."

"I'll try to find his phone and give her a call. What's her name?" Julia asked walking towards the door, emotion choking her, but trying to be strong for Karen.

"Margaret."  
"Okay, we'll call her and let her know what's going on. We're all in the waiting room if you need anything." Julia said walking out in search of someone who could give her Derek's phone. She was not looking forward to making that phone call, but knew that if something happened to one of her siblings she would want to know.

Before Julia could find Derek's phone Tom found Julia. "How is he?" he asked his voice full of concern when he saw the tears in Julia's eyes.

"It's bad Tom. I know you two have had your differences, but…"  
"I know. What do you need me to do?"

"I need to find his phone. Did you know he has a sister in London? They're estranged, but I still think she needs to know what's going on. He could die…" Julia's voice caught in her throat.

"I'll go find a nurse. You go fill in Eileen." Tom said giving Julia a tight hug and then hurrying off to find a nurse. His mind raced with all of the problems that he and Derek had had. They had been at each other's throats for years and yet now it didn't seem like that big of a deal.

Julia filled Eileen in on Derek's sister and his condition while Tom was searching for Derek's phone. They met back in the waiting room and starred at each other trying to figure out who was going to make the call to Derek's sister. Eileen finally took the phone and searched for Margaret's number. Tom and Julia stood, listening to Eileen's end of the conversation.

"Hello, may I speak to Margaret Wills? Are you Derek Wills' sister? Yes, he was in an accident and is in critical condition. I thought you'd like to know." She paused obviously listening to what Margaret was saying. "Well I just thought you'd like to know. Sorry to have bothered you." She said the anger on her face barely audible in her words. As she hung up the phone she turned to Tom and Julia and said, "Well that could have gone better. She's not coming. She said that Derek is an immature child and that he deserves whatever life has given him."

Even Tom was taken aback by her brazen disregard for her brother's life. "Well, I guess that means that we need to be his family now." Tom said shocking both Julia and Eileen. The three of them sat for the next hour and a half talking about rehearsals and what the show needed and how they could make sure that Derek had someone with him at all times. They knew that Karen would want to stay, but they also knew that she would have to rehearse if the show was to make it to Broadway on schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

_A huge thank you to Western Wicked Witch who has helped me so much on this story! Thanks for giving me the courage to write after some bad reviews and for proofing my work. _

_I don't own anything and I love reviews. _

**Chapter 3**

Karen sat with Derek for the next two days. Julia, Tom, Eileen, Jessica and Bobby all tried to talk her into leaving, but finally relented and just started being there for her. On the third day Dr. Bryant came in for rounds and told Karen that they were going to stop the medication that was keeping him in a coma. The swelling in his brain was diminishing; however, they weren't sure how much damage had been done. He might not wake up. Karen stayed by his side, sleeping in the stiff chair and holding Derek's hand throughout the night. Early the next morning she felt a twitch under her thumb. Her eyes jerked open and saw his dazzling green eyes for the first time in four long days.

"Derek? Can you hear me?" She asked while pushing the call button for the nurse. "Hurry, he's awake." Karen said, out of breath with excitement.

Derek starred at her with his beautiful green eyes trying to register what was going on.

"Derek, if you can hear squeeze my hand" Karen said. Derek did as directed and squeezed her small hand in his. His eyes fluttered and then shut.

The nurse walked in and asked what was wrong.

"He was awake" Karen blurted out before the nurse could finish her thought. "He was awake and I asked him to squeeze my hand and he did. He's in there." She said her heart elated that had looked at her, certain that he was going to wake up any moment again and be on the road to recovery.

"Sometimes that happens and they slip back into a coma. He really needs to be awake for a little longer to make sure that he's okay, but I'll tell the doctor." The nurse said dampening Karen's enthusiasm.

Later that day Eileen, Tom and Julia met to discuss what was going to happen with Bombshell. They couldn't delay the production indefinitely while Derek recovered, if Derek recovered. They were going to have to get a temporary director until they knew what was going to happen with Derek. If he made a full recovery he would come back to Bombshell in a heartbeat, but if he didn't, the show would go on. They nominated Julia to talk to Karen and tell her that rehearsals were going to start again in two days, which they all knew would go over like a lead balloon with.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" Julia asked gently as she walked into the room. They were breaking ICU rules by having more than one person in the room at a time, but the nurses had stopped hassling once they realized that Karen wasn't going to leave. The last thing the nurses needed was another patient because the weepy girl had stopped eating.

"I'm…I'm okay today." Karen said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "He woke up earlier for about a minute, but they say it could have been a fluke. I just know he's going to be okay. He squeezed my hand. He at least knows that I'm here." Karen babbled trying to fill the emptiness between them.

"That's great!" Julia replied dreading even more the news she was about to deliver. "Tom, Eileen and I have decided that we need to resume rehearsals on Monday. We'll be hiring an interim director this weekend, just until Derek's up and going again." Julia said bracing herself for the furry of Karen Cartwright.

"You're REPLACING him?" Karen yelled. "How could you replace him? He was just hit by a freaking car and you're going to replace him?" the anger in Karen's face was apparent and the shouting seemed to agitate Derek although neither woman noticed right away.

"Karen, please calm down. We're not replacing him we're just keeping the show on track. You're going to be a star. A real star, on Broadway, but you have to come to rehearsal." Julia said staying calm in the difficult situation. Karen turned to look at Derek when she heard the beep of his heart rate monitor increasing.  
"Derek?" She said rushing to his side and once again holding his hand and stroking it gently. "Derek, please wake up." Tears filling her eyes she reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek gently. Julia left to find the doctor and Karen stayed in his room, praying that he would wake up and stay awake. She couldn't imagine going back to rehearsal and having another director. Derek's heart rate returned to normal and Karen settled back into her chair.

Julia walked in with Dr. Bryant following. Karen, without looking up, said,

"I don't like it, but I understand and I'll be there when rehearsals start."

"Thank you," Julia said as she walked out of the room to fill Tom and Eileen in on the situation. As she made her way to the waiting area she wondered if they were making the right choice. She knew it was what was best for the show, but what about what was best for Derek? Didn't they have an obligation to keep his best interests at heart too, especially since they were the only family he had.

"How'd she take it?" Tom and Eileen asked simultaneously when Julia walked in.

"Hard, just as we thought she would. Derek seemed to take it hard too. His heart rate skyrocketed when I told her. Are we doing the right thing? Derek's been brilliant will we be able to find anyone that comes close to his brilliance?"

"I hate to say it, but Julia's right. He has been brilliant," Tom said rolling his eyes and being slightly annoyed at himself for being on Derek's side on this matter.

"We had to start rehearsing if we're going to make it to Broadway on schedule. We only have three weeks. We have his notes. Someone else can direct using his notes. It'll be fine" Eileen said in a condescending tone.

"It just seems like we owe him something." Tom said, almost disgusted with himself for saying it, but knowing that they were making a wrong move.

"Unless you want to put up the money for opening late we're hiring someone to take over while Derek's recuperating." With that she walked away, pulling out her phone and making a call to what the bewildered Julia and Tom assumed was another director.

_Thanks for reading. Did you like it? Want to see something happen? Write a review and let me know. I like reviews…they keep me writing. Please make all criticism constructive…I'm a sensitive girl. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing. Western Wicked Witch is a Godsend to me!_

**Chapter 4**

Eileen hired another director by the name of Jacob Smith. No one but her had worked with him before, but he wasn't known for his theatrical brilliance.

"Do you think she hired him because he'll follow Derek's direction or because he was the only person that would do it?" Tom asked Julia with a voice full of skepticism.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Julia responded tersely.

Karen arrived right on time for the first rehearsal without Derek. There had been no change all weekend, but she had sat with him until the minute she had to leave for the theater. The nurse on duty promised a phone call if anything changed. Rehearsal started with Jacob who insisted that everyone in the cast and crew call him Mr. Director. Karen couldn't concentrate on anything except Derek. She missed cues and tripped over her feet multiple times. She even forgot the words to Let Me Be Your Star. At the lunch break Jessica found Karen and pulled her aside.

"What's wrong with you? They're going to replace you with Ivy if you keep it up."  
"I know. I'm just worried about Derek." She replied flatly while walking towards the dressing room to retrieve her phone. The color drained from her face as she looked at her phone.  
"What's wrong?" Jessica asked all the aggravation gone replaced with worry.  
"I have three missed calls from the hospital" Karen said as she dialed her voicemail her hands visibly shaking as she listened to Derek's nurse tell her how he had taken a turn for the worse and she should get to the hospital immediately. That was two hours ago.

"I have to go. If they ask, tell them I'm at the hospital with Derek. Things have gone from bad to worse. I have to be there for him." She said as she ran out of the dressing room towards the closest exit to hail a cab.

It took a thirty minute eternity for Karen to make it to the hospital. When she got there she threw money at the cabbie and ran to Derek's room. When she arrived he was intubated, his face pale and his skin cold. Karen's heart sank. She held his cool hand in hers, and raised it to her mouth, kissing him gently. As she laid his hand down she lovingly stroked his head and prayed that he would come back to her. It was becoming obvious to Karen that she couldn't leave him again. She just wasn't sure what that would mean to her fledgling career.

The ringing of her phone broke her from her thought. She looked at the caller id and recognized Eileen's phone number.  
"Hi Eileen" Karen said in the nicest voice she could muster under the circumstances.

"Where are you? Rehearsal is starting and we're missing our star. We need you here Karen." She said in her all business voice.

"Derek took a turn for the worse. He's intubated and they have a machine breathing for him. I don't know what happened, I haven't talked to a nurse yet, but I can't leave him. If…he's all alone Eileen…he needs me."  
"We need you more Karen. Either get back here or Ivy's going to be playing Marylin." Eileen threatened thinking that the thought of losing her stardom would encourage Karen to hightail it back to rehearsal.

"Fine," Karen said tears streaming down her face, but her voice steady "Have Ivy play Marilyn, I'm staying with Derek. We're all the family he has Eileen, I'm not going to abandon him."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You made an excellent Marilyn." Eileen said her voice sad as she hung up the phone and got back to the very important rehearsal.

Karen went back to Derek, with tears streaming down her face she laid her head on the side of his bed and told him everything that was going on. "Derek, I need you to wake up. I can't lose you. I've lost so much to my passion for the theater that I couldn't add you to the list, but I need you to be okay. Please Derek." She sobbed as she sat alone in the room with the love of her life.

_Back at the theater _

"Ivy, I need you." Jacob a.k.a. Mr. Director yelled at the top of his nasaly little voice. He was tall, well over six feet, but he had no presence. He didn't command a room like Derek did, he was just a warm body following Eileen's directions. Within moments Ivy appeared in front of him. "I need you to be Marilyn. Karen seems to have found something better than rehearsing to do with her time, so I need to you step in."  
"Of course, right away." Ivy said beaming with a smile from ear to ear. Today was turning out to be a wonderful day after all. She hurried back to the dressing rooms to change into her costume and tell Sam the good news.

she ran into Tom on the way to the dressing room and said "Tom, thank you!"

"Thank you for what?" Tom said in his typical playful manner.

"For Marilyn, what else should I be thanking you for?" She said the smile on her face and the giddiness in her voice contagious.

"They gave you Marilyn?" Tom said chuckling that this had all happened without his input and happy that he was finally getting his Marilyn until he realized that must mean that Karen wasn't there. His mind started churning.

"What happened to Karen?" He asked. The smile he had been wearing replaced with a look of concern.

"I don't know, who cares? I get to be Marilyn. Gee Tom; I thought you'd be happy for me." She said walking away with her feelings hurt.

Tom hurried to find Julia and figure out what was going on. On his way his phone beeped telling him that he had a text. It was from Karen. "I'm sure you already know that Derek took a turn for the worse. Things don't look very good for him. I'm so sorry that I'm letting you and the show down. I know Ivy will be great. I just can't leave him right now."

The words stopped Tom dead in his tracks. How could Eileen do this? He knew that she was driven but he thought she was at least a little bit compassionate. He never would have guessed that he would be taking Derek and Karen's side over Eileen's, but that was indeed what he was doing. He set off looking for Eileen, ready to give her a piece of his mind.

_I've said it before and I'll say it again. I LOVE reviews! Let me know what you think. Want to see something happen? Let me know. I'm pretty open with where this is going. I hope you're enjoying it! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of the characters…except Jacob Smith a.k.a Mr. Director.  
Western Wicked Witch is awesome and has been a huge help in the writing of this chapter! _

**Chapter 5**

Karen had walked away from her dream three hours earlier and was yet to feel the regret; all she could feel was worry for Derek. She filled Derek in on what was going on with Bombshell. She told him all about Jacob Smith and how Eileen had given her part to Ivy. She noticed that whenever she said the name Jacob Smith Derek's heart rate would rise, so she stopped talking about the show and started singing. She got half way through Beautiful before the tears overwhelmed her and she could no longer continue. His heart rate had returned to normal and Karen relaxed enough to fall into a restless sleep.

Derek felt her hand relax on his and his mind kicked into overdrive. _Jacob Smith? Bloody Jacob Smith? More like Jacob Marley! Good grief Eileen, could you have picked anyone but him? Ivy got Marilyn? Who okayed that? Certainly not Tom or Julia. Wait 'til I wake up, I'll have words with Eileen. Bloody Smith, Eileen, he near bankrupted his last show. And you don't have enough budget if he does that again. And if that wasn't enough you know how I feel about bloody Jacob Smith. He's going to suck the life out of Bombshell faster than anyone else in the industry. It would have been better to have Tom or Julia direct the bloody thing. _

_Oh Karen, my love, why are you here? Marilyn should have been you! Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here, only you can keep me sane. This tube, you left, I heard you say you had to rehearse. I wanted to be strong for you. I thought I could cope, but somehow I panicked, it's suffocating. She must have fallen asleep, is she still here? Yes, I feel her hand. _

_Karen is where Margaret and I sat all those years ago, waiting, just waiting. Mum and dad just lying there, like me…_ "It's okay Derek, I'm right here." _Good god her voice, oh darling, thank you for staying. And believe me, I'm NOT going anywhere. Just give me time and I'll be running Bombshell from here! Bloody Smith._

A few hours later Karen shot awake as Derek's heart rate skyrocketed. Karen's sweet voice said, "Oh I wish you could tell me what was going on in that big brain of yours." Derek's heart rate steadied at the sound of her voice and she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before settling back into her chair.

_I'm sorry that I worried you love. You don't really want to hear about what happened to my family. Maybe someday I'll tell you, but I have to wake up first. Why can't I bloody well wake up? I wish you knew how much I care about you and how much I need you right now. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? When did I turn into such a sorry sap? I've got to pull myself together and I need to wake up for you my sweet darling._

Back at the theater things with "Mr. Director" were not going well. During 'The National Pastime' Sam hit Bobby with a bat, accidentally, but hard enough that Bobby had lost consciousness and had to go to the emergency room. Ivy missed almost every cue and Michael Swift had walked out of rehearsal. Tom was at the emergency room with Bobby and Julia was livid that Eileen had hired Jacob Smith, who obviously had no idea how to run a rehearsal. Julia decided that it was time to confront Eileen.

"We need to talk." Julia said to Eileen during a break, "Privately."  
"Okay," Eileen replied excusing herself from the conversation she was having with Jacob.

"This is ridiculous Eileen. We have to get rid of him. He couldn't direct himself out of a paper bag. It'd be better to run the rehearsals without a director than to have someone who doesn't know what he's doing. We've already lost two people, we can't lose anyone else. What are you going to do about this mess?"

"I don't think it's that bad. He just hasn't hit his stride yet." Eileen said trying to convince herself as much or more than she was trying to convince Julia. Their conversation was interrupted by Julia's phone ringing. She saw Tom's name and held her finger up to Eileen and took Tom's call.

"How's Bobby?" She asked with her voice dripping with concern.

"He'll be fine. He has a concussion, but it's relatively minor. He can't rehearse the rest of the week." Tom said the irritation he felt towards Eileen and Mr. Director was evident in his voice.

"I'll fill Eileen in. Why don't you go check on Karen and Derek while you're there?"

"Will do. I'm going to stay with Bobby for a while, at least until rehearsal is over just to make sure he's ok. He's really out of it and I'd hate for something to happen to him. We've had enough drama during the last week for three musicals." Tom said with a sad smile.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Julia turned back to Eileen with a smile that displayed her displeasure.

"How is Bobby?" Eileen asked feigning concern.

"He has a concussion. You have to fire your friend Mr. Director. He's going to hurt someone."  
"When will Tom be back?" Eileen asked ignoring Julia's demand.

"Tomorrow. He's staying with Bobby to make sure he's okay. I think they're going to go check on Derek while they're in the hospital. Do you have a problem with that?" Julia asked defensive of Tom and very angry at Eileen.

Tom and Bobby walked into Derek's room a few minutes later. Karen was sitting in her chair waiting patiently for a sign that Derek was going to be okay. She looked up and smiled a weary smile at her friends when they walked in. Her smile faded instantly when she saw the purplish bruise forming around Bobby's eye and the stagger in his step.

"What the hell happened to you Bobby?" she asked standing up the uneasiness coming out in her voice, unsure if she really wanted to know how he'd gotten the shiner and obvious concussion.

"I got hit with a bat. Mr. Director was making some changes to The National Pastime choreography and he told me one thing and told Sam something else and I ended up with a bat in my face. That man…he's a genius," his drowsy voice sopping with sarcasm.

_He bloody changed the choreography to National Pastime? It was the first song I choreographed. Does he not know how to follow MY DIRECTION? Eileen is not going to hear the end of this any time soon. I just need to open my damn eyes I can give that woman a piece of my mind. _

"How's Derek doing? Any change?" Tom asked genuinely concerned about Derek and the increased beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"No. His heart rate is all over the place, but I think he's dreaming or thinking. He really doesn't like it when we talk about the new director. I know he's in there, he just needs to open his eyes." She said, brushing his forehead with one hand and holding the other protectively.

Bobby was getting wobblier by the minute so Tom took him by the arm and said, "We should go. Call if there's any change or if you need anything. I'll have Julia stop by after rehearsal. Do you want her to bring dinner?"  
"No, that's fine. The nurses have started ordering Derek a meal and having food services bring it to me. I guess they know I'm not going to go anywhere." She said looking toward Derek with a small sad smile. Bobby and Tom left and Karen resumed praying for Derek to wake up. She wanted to see his cool green eyes and hear his amazing accent so bad it hurt. He had to wake up soon.

_Reviews feed my muse. Let me know if you like the story so far. Constructive criticism is welcome too._


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own personal amusement. _

_Again, Western Wicked Witch is awesome! _

**Chapter 6**

Shortly after Tom and Bobby left, Dr. Bryant walked in. Seeing Karen sitting tiredly by Derek's side he asked, "Have you been home since he was admitted?" his voice soft and concerned.

"Yes, well not home, but I went to work for a while, but he went downhill so…" her voice trailing off.

"Well, I have good news for you. He's been overriding the respirator so we're going to turn it off and if all goes well we'll extubate, or remove the tube in his throat, in the morning."

"What happens if all doesn't go well?" Karen asked. Concern was written all over her face and was farther evidenced by the trembling of her hands.

"We'll hook the respirator back up. He's doing well Mrs. Wills. He should be waking soon." Derek's heart rate sped a bit at the mention of Mrs. Wills. Karen's did too, but she was lucky enough not to be hooked to a heart rate monitor.

"Thank you Dr. Bryant." She said, deciding not to mention that she wasn't really Derek's wife.

"Have the nurse call me if you need anything or have any questions and try to get some rest. He's got a long road ahead of him and he'll need you to be strong for him," he said gently.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to rest." Karen lied as Dr. Bryant left the room.

Rehearsal was over and Julia was headed for the hospital, but not until she talked to Ivy and Eileen. She caught them both and started cautiously, "I would like to talk to both of you about where Tom and I see Bombshell going. We both agree that we want Karen to be Marilyn when we hit Broadway, or as soon as she's ready. This is temporary Ivy" She said as nicely as she could muster. The color drained from Ivy's face as her dream of being a star was once again ripped from her hands. Eileen nodded in agreement sealing the deal. Derek was going to come back and Karen was going to, once again, worm her way back into Marilyn.

"Is that all you need from me?" Ivy asked with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Yes that's all. You can go." Eileen said without her normal amount of compassion. As Ivy walked away Julia continued, "And we need to get rid of Mr. Smith. He's horrible and you know it. Let the three of us run rehearsals until Derek's up and going. You know we'll be better than him and if that's not enough you'll save money by not having to pay an idiot."

"Okay. I'll talk to Jacob. The incident with National Pastime was totally unnecessary. We can't lose principle dancers because of a silly miscommunication." Eileen replied, knowing that she was beat.

Julia headed towards the hospital. She was surprised to find Tom and Bobby there with Karen. "Any change?" She asked as she walked into the sterile room.  
"No, but I think he's going to wake up soon. I can feel it." Karen said her voice confident enough that Tom and Julia believed her. Bobby, who was feeling much better after a nap and a shower, wasn't sold on Karen's positivity.

_That's my girl. She has always believed in me. I remember our first date. It was right after we returned home from previews. There had been one review that said that Bombshell was poorly directed and it was getting to me. Never mind that there were hundreds of reviews that said it was magnificent, that one reviewer, who was obviously an idiot, was getting under my skin. She could tell almost instantly. She has always been able to see through my tough exterior into the core of my being…I need to wake up for her._

A while later Eileen showed up. Everyone was sitting around talking about the show and having a good time. Tom whispered in Eileen's ear "We need to talk, now, in private." His voice strained. They walked to the deserted ICU waiting room.

"What the HELL are you thinking? Showing up here like you care about Derek. You replaced him with an IDIOT and then you waltz into his room like you have his best interests at heart. Where do you get off…" she interrupted his tirade,  
"I've already talked to Julia, and I don't need to hear it from you Tom."  
"Heard what from Julia? That you need to fire Mr. Dumbass? Or that you need to march you butt into Derek's room and apologize for being a heartless bitch? I know Derek and I have had our differences, but he NEEDS us right now, we can't just desert him!" Tom shouted, unaware of the crowd of nurses that had gathered in the door way to watch the show down.

"Jacob has been fired. I've decided that Karen will go back to being Marilyn and if you will stop shouting at me, I'll go apologize to Derek right this moment."

Tom, taking a deep calming breath replied in a gentle easy tone, "Thank you," and walked out of the room, breaking up the crowd that had gathered.

While Tom and Eileen had been out, Karen had, laid her head down on Derek's hand and closed her eyes. Before anyone knew it she was asleep. Jessica came to check on Karen, but seeing that she was asleep took Bobby home instead. Eileen apologized to Derek quietly so as to not wake Karen and Tom, Eileen, Julia and Sam, who had come to check up on Tom, talked quietly waiting for Karen to awake from her slumber.

_I feel like I've been hit by a bus, well ok it wasn't really a bus, but it sure feels like it. Karen's hand is still holding mine, by the feel of it, she hasn't moved in a while. My eyes are so heavy, but I can see light flickering through. As long as I can see those beautiful hypnotic eyes, it will be worth it. Once I get this blasted tube out, I'm finding my phone and ringing Eileen and that poor excuse of a director Smith. Geez Bobby is a principle dancer, the last thing that Bombshell needs is Bobby incapable of performing for the show. I appreciate the apology, but you're still going to get a piece of my mind when I can figure out how to open my eyes and get this tube out of my throat._

_Slowly my eyes start to lift, my head is swimming, but I look over to see the one person who has kept me from giving up. Sleeping soundly for the first time since I've been here, who knows how long that's been. Should I awake her? I need those eyes, those soft lips on mine. Right you Dark Lord, start making some noise. First I squeeze her hand, she stirs, but those eyes remain hidden from mine. I squeeze harder, one eye, and then the other opens slowly. There you are, cliché or not, you are a sight for sore eyes, and mine are very sore. Oh Miss Cartwright, look at that smile. You look like a child at Christmas. Oh no, no tears sweet darling, follow my free hand. Yes the tube, I want it gone. I want to kiss you and tell you I love you._

Karen remains quiet for a moment, just staring at her handsome man and those delicious green eyes. She wants to hug him and hold him for the rest of her life, but she knows that he wants nothing more than to get that tube out. She pushes the call button for the nurse and says "He's awake. Send Dr. Bryant right away." She turns her attention back to Derek and leans forward, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear "It's okay. The doctor's on his way. He'll get it out for you. Try to relax."

_I shift my eyes to the noises coming from the door and see a middle aged man in a white coat walking in. His name tag says Cameron Bryant, MD. Thank God he's here and is going to take this blasted tube out of my throat. Cough? Yes I can do that. I'm coughing you bloke. Yes, it's out!_

_I search for Karen. I open my very dry mouth and manage to squeak out _"Karen? Where are you?"_ My voice is so quiet no one hears. _"Karen?"_ I try one more time, the pain in my throat almost overwhelming me._

"Derek? Oh god, you're here. I knew you wouldn't leave me!"_ She's babbling and I love it. She leans in and with my voice still finding its feet I whisper, _"I love you. I think I always did; now I know it." _I can't control the coughing any more. I cough a few minutes and finally get myself under control. I think the doctor is telling me to stop talking, but he doesn't know what's on my heart. I almost lost her, I can't let that happen again. I take a deep breath and continue, _"Sorry I took so long in saying it. Oh darling, don't cry. Come on, come here." _I give her the softest kiss, one with all the love that is in me and pray that she can feel the love that I have for her. _

_**I love reviews…positive, constructive, whatever…let me know what you think! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Derek and Karen stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Derek turned to Eileen and opened his mouth.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking hiring Jacob Smith? You know how I feel…" he was interrupted by a coughing fit. After a few minutes of coughing, he continued to rant, out of breath with a voice that was barely above a whisper. "He's an idiot at best and a danger at worst. You should know better than that…and replace Karen? Seriously Eileen, did you hit your head?" He asked his voice husky. Karen stood next to him holding his hand and trying to get him to calm down. "Karen is a million times better than Ivy. I can't believe you would do something so utterly stupid."

"Derek, if you would stop ranting for one minute and let me talk…" Eileen tried to interrupt his rant, but was unsuccessful when he started up again saying, "We go way back Eileen and I have never been so angry at you, or anyone else for that matter..."

"Derek, would you please let her speak?" Karen asked quietly. Holding her breath and praying that Derek would calm down and let her speak.

Derek quickly stopped talking and looked at Karen, his eyes full of passion, and then turned to face Eileen.

"I was trying to tell you that I fired Jacob today and the part is Karen's whenever she wants it back. Julia convinced me that I had made a horrible mistake earlier today. Now will you please stop yelling at me and try to get some rest?" Eileen said, ashamed that she had caused Derek so much pain, especially under the circumstances.

Derek calmed down and realized that the rant had taken a toll on him physically. Every part of his body hurt and he was exhausted beyond words. Apparently the exhaustion was evident on his face because everyone, except Karen of course, left the room, relieved that Derek was awake and back to him old self at least partially.

Karen finally had Derek all to herself and she noticed for the first time the furrow of his brow. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Of course love, I'm fine." He said wincing.

"I'm calling the nurse. You're not okay, you're wincing."  
Karen called the nurse who came in and gave Derek some more pain medication. Within minutes his eye lids were getting heavy.  
"You should go sleep in a real bed. I'll be okay."

"I'm not leaving you Derek. The last time I did that you ended up on a respirator. I don't know that I'm ever going to be able to leave your side again." She said, her eye lids also getting heavy.

"Well, I don't think I will complain about that" he said with a tired smile. And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep, reassured that his love would be there when he woke. Karen, feeling a heaviness lifted from her, closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

The two slept peacefully for the next two hours. The nurses took turns checking on the adorable couple. Karen had Derek's hand in hers and her head on her hand. They were the picture of love. Derek woke first, the pain medication from before starting to wear off slightly. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Karen, Derek laid there watching her sleep. He spent the time thinking about his parents and Margaret. She still hadn't forgiven him for their parents' death. To be honest he hadn't forgiven himself yet either. It had been over fifteen years since the accident that stole them away. He remembered so vividly sitting in the chair between their beds. He remembered the kinks in his neck and the fear in his heart. Maybe someday he would tell Karen about his parents.

"Oh Karen," he whispered, not wanting to wake her, but needing to tell her how he felt about her again, "I love you Karen Cartwright. I haven't loved like this is a long time and I've never felt love from anyone like I feel it from you." Karen's eyes flickered open at the sound of her name. She sat up and found Derek's eyes.

"I love you too Derek. I'm so sorry about the night before your accident. I was so scared that I was just like all the other women you've had since I've known you. I couldn't give you my heart and have you break it. I had been down that road. If I hadn't gotten scared…if I hadn't said those things…you…you…"she stopped, tears running down her face and guilt stealing her voice.

"Oh love, it's not your fault. I am the one that decided to drink an entire bottle of scotch. You didn't make me drink it. I just…" he stopped and debated whether or not he was going to admit the truth "I'm scared too. I haven't been in love in a long time." He knew how guilt, even misplaced guilt, could eat away at a person. He knew how it had affected him. A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his pillow. Karen reached up and wiped the trail away with her thumb.

"What is it Derek? This is so unlike you. You don't do gushy." She said worried that he was in pain or that the accident had somehow caused a major change in Derek's behavior.

"I've been thinking about my parents. My mum and dad died in a car accident. No, actually they died afterwards, in the hospital. After weeks of being in a coma my mum finally let go. My dad went the next day." He said with tears filling his eyes and threatening to fall. "Margaret, my sister, still blames me for their death." He said, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. "I was…" He stopped and took a deep breathe, which caused a coughing fit. When the coughing subsided he continued, "I was driving the car. A drunk driver ran a red light and T boned us. It was horrible."

"Oh Derek, I had no idea. It wasn't your fault Derek. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." She said and for the first time in fifteen years, Derek believed it.

He remembered the last conversation he and Margaret had had, standing at the graveside, looking at the two coffins. Both of them crying silently when Margaret, breaking the silence turned towards him and sobbed, "Derek, how could you?"

"How could I what?" Derek whispered fear and grief mixing on his face. Margaret's green eyes bore into Derek's green eyes and he winced internally at the glare. "All you had to do was pick them up, dinner and The Phantom. Just take them home after the show. It's the West End, not West India. Why didn't you swerve when you saw the other car? I knew I should have gone, but the great Derek Wills had to show off!" She yelled, every word laced with anger and sadness.

Derek was stunned to the core. Sure he had thought about that moment hundreds if not thousands of times in the last three weeks wondering if there was something he could have done different. The tears were flowing freely now as he said, "Good grief Margaret, between taxis, buses and tourists, you know it's bedlam after a show, any show. The other driver was drunk. How could I have known?" He asked stifling a sob he continued, "It's not like I did it on purpose. Have you such a low opinion of me that you would think that I could possibly hurt mum and dad on purpose?"

"I've just lost my parents" Margaret sobbed.

"What, and I haven't?" Derek yelled back. His grief quickly replaced with anger.

"You will never change, saint Derek, nothing is ever your fault, not even this! You deserve all the pain you have coming to you." She hissed as she stormed away.

"I have done plenty wrong in my life Margret, but this wasn't my fault." He yelled as she stormed off, more to convince himself than to convince her.

Derek awoke with a start, even though he didn't remember falling asleep.

"Derek?" Karen whispered, startled at his jerking awake.

"Hello Mrs. Wills" he smirked "Pass the water, please." He asked giving a wink as Karen blushed while getting him some water.

"Derek, you were so sick and I hadn't left other than that little bit for rehearsal, they assumed…" Her voice trailing off then remembering that she was the first person that they had called to inform her of the accident "I was even your emergency contact" she added quickly. "Though I did notice that when Dr. Bryant called me that, you seemed to like it," she said with a smirk of her own.

Derek sat the water down and patted the bed. Karen sat gently on the edge of the bed, afraid of hurting him.

"No, no, come here." He said, pulling her closer to him with his good arm. "Mrs. Karen Wills has a certain ring to you, don't you think?" He asked his smile reaching his eyes and making them sparkle in a way that made Karen's heart race.

"Are you proposing Mr. Wills?" Karen asked blushing as her heart raced faster.

"I can't very well get down on one knee, but..." He stopped noticing the tears in Karen's eyes, but unable to tell if they were tears of joy or regret.  
"Yes, but…the great white way needs you." She said knowing that his work had always come first.

"I need you, Karen. We can do it officially when I'm out of there, until then just be my 'wife.' A secret between us," he said with a smile.

"Of course I'll be your wife! But just between us, for now." Derek fell asleep first and Karen closed her eyes and drifted off moments later. They stayed curled up together on the small hospital bed all night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Dr. Bryant walked in and saw the couple sleeping peacefully together. He hated to wake them, so he started to leave the room, but he saw Karen awaken so he walked back into the room. She sat up and blushed as he walked in. Derek had been given pain medication a little while before and was dead to the world.

"How's our patient this morning?" Dr. Bryant asked.

"He's doing better. I think he's in more pain than he'll let on, but that's just Derek. He's a stubborn man." Karen said grinning remembering how persistent he had been in getting her to go out with him. He asked her out, the first time, after her first performance as Marilyn and she refused. There was too much going on in her life to start a romance, especially with someone who had the reputation that he had. So he asked again every day until she said yes. He had even sent her flowers after every show, just to make sure she knew that she was different from the other girls.

"We can increase his pain medication a little if you'd like. He needs to start physical therapy in the next day or two. The sooner he starts the easier things will go for him. We'll move him out of the ICU shortly. He'll probably be in the hospital another day or two, and then you'll be able to take him home." He said with a gentle smile, rousing Karen from her thoughts.

"What's he going to need when he gets home?" Karen asked hesitantly, unsure that she would be able to take care of him, especially if he reverted back to his typical crabby self.

"The therapists will fill you in on all the details and a social worker will help you get things set up at your place for his return. He still has a long road ahead of him, but it looks as if he's out of the woods for now."  
"For now?" Karen asked hesitantly, "What do you mean for now?"  
"He may need a few more surgeries to repair the fractures in his leg. There are multiple compound fractures. It's currently being held together with rods and pins. He's going to be okay Mrs. Wills, he just has a long road ahead of him."  
"But he's going to be okay, right?" Karen whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yes, he's going to be okay. He probably won't be walking for a few months, but he'll get there."

"Okay, I can handle a wheelchair or whatever he needs, I just can't lose him." She said, looking down at the floor, almost embarrassed by how much she loved the womanizer turned sap lying in front of her.

"We'll get him transferred in the next couple of hours. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No. Not right now."  
"Okay, feel free to ask me or one of the nurses if you have a question."  
"Okay. I will. Thank you Dr. Bryant." Karen said with a yawn as he walked out of the room.

_What am I going to do with him when we get back to his place? Or should I take him to my place? I've never taken care of someone like this before. I wonder if he was serious when he said he liked the sound of Karen Wills. I think I'd say yes if he asked me to marry him for real and not just as a secret. I can't imagine life without him, which scares the hell out of me, but it's true. Oh Derek, why did you have to get yourself into this mess? Was it just so I would know how much I love you? I know that's not really it, but I wish I would have seen how much you love me and how much I love you before that night. _

Derek stirred and broke her from her thoughts.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to get his bearings, his head spinning and nausea threatening to overtake him.

"It's okay Derek. I'm right here." Karen said soothingly, until she noticed that the color had drained from his face and he was looking a little green. "What's wrong?" her voice suddenly full of concern.

"I don't feel that great, but I'll be okay. Don't worry about…" He stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to work through the nausea. "I really don't feel well. I think you may need to get the nurse." He said, going from green to completely white.

Karen instantly pressed the call button and asked the nurse to hurry. As the nurse rushed in, Derek looked at Karen; his eyes pleading her to make the pain and nausea go away without having to say a word.

"She's coming babe. Just breathe." Karen said knowing that she needed to be strong for him.

The nurse hurried in, took one look at Derek and called Dr. Bryant, who ordered an anti-nausea medication. Derek felt better instantly.

"What was that? What just happened?" Karen asked the concern evident in her voice and the way she held Derek's hand tightly in her own.

"It was probably just a reaction to the pain medication. It can have that effect on people. We'll keep an eye on him, but it's probably nothing. Try not to worry." He said and then turned and left the room.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Derek Wills. You scared the crap out of me." Karen said, trying to contain the emotions that were about to erupt.

"I'll try not to my Love. I'm okay Karen. I'm not going to leave you." He said the smirk he had been wearing turning slowly into a gentle face meant to erase the worry lines from her stunning face.

Before they could finish their conversation, Eileen walked in with Jacob Smith following behind.

Derek saw red. Karen, trying to be a good secret wife, stood and intercepted them.  
"What are you doing here?" She said looking past Eileen and staring into Jacob's eyes.

"I just came to check in and see how Derek is doing." He said, trying to feign innocence.

"He doesn't need you to check on him. Get out of his room. NOW!" Karen said, more forcefully than Derek had heard her before.

"Do you need a little woman to speak for you now Derek?" Jacob asked with spite in his voice.

"Karen Cartwright is anything but a little woman Jacob and she's right. You need to leave. There is nothing to be said here. You are and always have been a conniving little weasel and I want nothing to do with you so get out."  
"Are you sleeping with her too? Is that why you're so protective? You have always been into the stars, haven't you Derek?" Mr. Director spat out.

Karen stood watching this play out, knowing that there was something deeper, but completely unaware of what it might be. She had known about Derek's womanizing ways, but this seemed different somehow.

"Isn't it YOU who finds it necessary to steal another man's fiancé?" Derek growled his face red and his heart monitor speeding up.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Eileen said, stepping between the two men. "You get out." She said pointing to Jacob "And you, get some rest" she ordered Derek and then turned on her heel and left, taking Jacob with her. Karen stood up and whispered to something to Derek, then hurried after Eileen.

"Eileen, stop. What were you thinking? Why did you bring him here?" She asked her voice dripping with hostility.

"I'm sorry he upset Derek. I didn't know that there was that history between them. He told me that he wanted to apologize. Again, I'm sorry." She said feeling horrible that she had lied to Karen and made things harder for her director.

Karen nodded and walked back to Derek's side still unaware of Eileen's deception. Derek was still trying to calm himself down and the yelling had brought on a coughing fit. Karen hurried to his side and held his good hand with one hand and rubbed circles on his back with the other one.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now." She cooed in his ear. As his coughing subsided and he leaned back he caught the glint of jealousy in Karen's. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" She asked trying to not upset him any more than he already was, but needing to know what they had been arguing about.

"It was a long time ago darling. Can we talk about it later? I'm so tired right now." He said his eye lids heavy with sleep and worry.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later. Get some rest now, but Derek, this isn't over." She said gently as she sat down and watched him fall asleep.

_He stole your fiancé? That means you had a fiancé…that you haven't told me about. Why didn't you tell me? And why do you have to sleep so much? I know you're on pain meds and you were just hit by a car, but I want answers. Oh Karen, you're being ridiculous. He loves you now and you know it. Why does it matter who he was once betrothed to? It doesn't, so why didn't he tell me…unless he still has feelings for her. Give the poor man a break Karen, he just woke up from a coma. _

Karen decided that she needed a break. She stood up and walked to the restroom. She splashed some water on her face and realized how horrible she looked. Her hair was in a loose stringy bun and she had large dark circles under her eyes. When she leftthe restroom she headed to the waiting room. It was more crowded now that they had moved to the main floor, but this room had a coffee pot for the families to use. She poured herself a cup and meandered back to Derek's room, trying not to think about the argument he had had with Jacob Smith. She had a lot to learn about the man that she was secretly engaged to.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own anything, but the ideas. Western Wicked Witch helped me immensely. Check out her one-shot (Derek). It's great! **_

**Chapter 9**

_Jacob Smith, until this week I hadn't thought about him in years. We were on tour together for two years doing Starlight Express. Rusty and Electra, even on stage we were opposites, yet somehow managed to become good friends. Touring looks more glamorous than it is. A different city every other week can get lonely._

_After a show one night I met this girl, Robyn. She was a dancer for the royal ballet. She was heading off in a few months' time to dance Odette in Swan Lake._

_When I wasn't touring and she wasn't rehearsing we couldn't keep ourselves away from each other. One night while out for dinner I asked her to marry me, and she said yes! I was over the moon. I told Jacob how excited I was that she had agreed to marry a bloke like me. _

_We'd only been engaged for four weeks when I caught them. I went to her room to surprise her and I was the one that got the surprise. There they were; my best friend and my fiancé. I was beyond hurt, I was broken. I was not only heartbroken I was broken in spirit as well. _

_I walked away from that room determined to never let another woman hurt me like that again. And then along came Karen. Her smile, her innocence, which I find so endearing, broke through the wall I had built up over the years with countless girls and one night stands. I can't imagine life without her and yet, this secret from my past may end it all. I have to tell her everything. I don't know if it will help or send her running, but she has to know._

"Karen? Karen? Are you there?" Derek asked still groggy from the pain medications. Karen heard him speaking and paced back to where he could see her.  
"Yes, I'm here" she said in a sad, quiet voice.

"I need to tell you about what Jacob and I were arguing over and if in the end you decide not to marry me, I'll understand, but know this; I love you and I always will.

"Go on Derek. I'm listening." She said her voice ice cold.

Derek told Karen everything, including how he had met Robyn shortly after his parents had passed away, and ended with, "Karen, I love you unlike I've ever loved anyone. Including Robyn. You are my star Karen Cartwright. You guided me back to life. No matter what you decide, know that you will always have a special place in my heart." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Karen took a deep breath and sat down next to him on the bed. She leaned in close to his face and wiped the tear away and whispered, "The answer's still yes," then she kissed his cheek and lay down next to him.

They talked for the next three hours about where they wanted their life to go. She was going to be a Broadway star and he was going to continue to be the Dark Lord of directing and her number one fan. Everything seemed to be falling into place for the two love birds. As they lay in bed, planning their future they heard a noise in the doorway. Karen got up and walked to the door only to find Ivy, who had tripped and was lying in a pile on the floor.

"Ivy, are you okay?" Karen asked the concern evident in her voice. Ivy looked up with puffy red eyes like she'd been crying.

"Am I okay? Really you have the gull to ask me if I'm okay after you ruined my entire life?" Ivy yelled. "First you steal Marilyn, and then you decide you're going to marry my boyfriend?" She continued. "No, I'm not okay" she slurred as she tried to stand and fell again, obviously intoxicated. Karen reached down and gave her a hand so she could stand.

"I think you should go." Karen said being firm but kind at the same time. "Derek doesn't need this right now and to be honest, neither do I."

In the room Derek was listening to the entire conversation, which he couldn't see because of the angle of the door. His face lit up in a large smile as he heard Karen kick Ivy out. It was about time that she stood up to her.

Ivy slapped Karen in the face, then turned and stumbled away. Karen stood dumbfounded for a few moments until Derek's voice registered in her brain.

"Karen? KAREN?" he was yelling now.

"Yeah, I'm here…I just…she slapped me." She said flabbergasted that she had just been slapped. She knew Ivy had a mean streak, but she never thought that she's physically assault her.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Derek said his voice full of concern as he reached up and gently touched her reddening cheek with his free hand.

"She told me I ruined her whole life and then she slapped me and left. She was clearly intoxicated. I think I should call Tom and have him check on her. She's going to hurt herself…or someone else."

"You're a good friend Mrs. Wills." Derek said with a wink while Karen was dialing Tom's number.

"Is Derek okay?" Tom answered with obvious alarm in his voice.

"Yes Derek's fine, Ivy on the other hand…not so much." Karen said trying to find the words to tell Tom what had happened.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Ivy?" Tom replied anxiously.

"She was just here. She went crazy. She came stumbling into Derek's room, noticeably intoxicated and started yelling about how I have ruined her life. When I asked her to leave she slapped me and then stumbled away. You need to find her Tom. She's going to hurt someone." Karen said curtly.

"I'll call her right away. Thank you for calling me. You're a good friend Karen." Tom said hanging up the phone. His mind was racing. This was the second time in four months that Ivy had gone on a bender and done something incredibly stupid. He couldn't believe that she hadn't learned from her incident with Heaven on Earth that drugs and alcohol don't mix. Maybe she needed to go to rehab. All he knew for sure was that he needed to find her and fast before she did something that he couldn't fix.

Tom spent the next two hours looking for Ivy Lynn. He finally found her in a bar, drinking herself into a stupor. He gathered her up and helped her to his place so she could sleep off the effects of the drugs and alcohol. On the way back to his place she looked at him with those big blue eyes, which were bloodshot and red rimmed. Tom's heart broke as she said, "Tom, why would you let them do this to me? It's over. I'm never going to be a star. I don't have what it takes…at least according to Derek" She spat out his name. Her eyes getting heavy, she laid her head on Tom's shoulder and drifted off into a restless sleep.

By the time she awoke, Tom had decided that he had to have a serious conversation with her. She had to stop with the steroids. It wasn't healthy and she was going to hurt herself or someone else. He made her a very strong cup of coffee and sat down with her. Before he could start, Ivy said, "I'm really sorry to put you in this position…again. It won't happen again, I promise." She dug around in her purse and handed Tom the small orange bottle of pills. "Here, take these from me. It's time for me to sober up and accept my role as a nobody in the chorus."

"Oh Ivy, you have so much potential. Someday you're going to be a star, I just know it." Tom said, trying to pull her up out of her depression.

"It's okay Tom. You tried." She said as she stood and walked out of Tom's apartment.

The next morning was the first rehearsal without a director. Tom, Julia and Eileen had notes from Derek and were ready to rehearse, but Ivy was nowhere to be found. Tom tried her cell, but there was no answer. He could feel the panic starting to set in as he tried desperately to get ahold of her, his mind running through all of the possibilities for where she might be. Right before full blown panic set in he heard her beautiful voice say, "Sorry I'm late. There was an accident on Fifth Street. The traffic was a nightmare!"

"Okay, let's get started." Eileen said noting Tom's relief and making a note to talk to him about it at lunch.

The first half of rehearsal went smoothly. Eileen stepped into the role of director rather seamlessly and Tom and Julia were there for support.

At the lunch break Eileen caught up with Tom and pulled him aside. She was concerned about Ivy.  
"Tom, what's going on with Ivy? You were so worried when she was seven minutes late. Should I be concerned?"

Tom, who was caught off guard, thought quickly and responded, "The last time someone was late they had been hit by a car and were clinging to life. I guess it just struck me that the same thing could have happened to Ivy." He said realizing that he was actually telling the truth. He was worried every time the phone rang that someone he cared about was going to have been in an accident. A tear sprang to his eye and before he realized it, it was slipping silently down his cheek.

"Oh Tom, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that Derek's accident would have had such an impact on you." She said her concern evident in her body language.

"No," Tom said, waving his hand and wiping the tears from his eyes, "I didn't think it would either, but I guess I realized how inconsequential our differences were. If he had died that day," he paused trying to compose himself, "he wouldn't know that I thought he was brilliant. He'd only know that I thought he was a self-centered jerk…which I still think, but maybe there's more to him than that."

_People have told me that they're having a hard time finding this story. Did you see it while looking at all of the smash stories or did you find it through someone else's profile? Please let me know. If you have any ideas how to fix the problem let me know that too please. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 10**

At the hospital Karen had her hands full with a restless, uncomfortable Derek. They had decided that he would go to his place because it was bigger, therefore easier for a wheelchair. A queen sized bed had been delivered for the main level so he wouldn't have to climb the stairs to get to his bedroom, and Karen had set up physical therapy sessions for the next six weeks. She knew it was going to be a long road. She was already at her wits end with Derek's sour attitude and was hoping that being home would ease some of the restlessness he was feeling.

The next day Derek was released from the hospital into Karen's care. He had been in the hospital for a total of twelve days and was ready to get home and get on with his life. His leg and arm were still very sore and his broken ribs hurt like the devil. He was so thankful that Karen was going to be by his side for the entire recovery process. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it without her support. The pain medication made him unpleasant to be around and he was well aware of that fact, so he decided that for Karen, he would try to go without. How bad could it hurt without the meds?

Derek soon found out the meaning of pain. As a previous dancer he had plenty of experience with injuries, but nothing came close to a shattered femur. Karen walked into the living room, to find Derek passed out on the couch. She thought it was just from the activity of the day and covered him gently with a blanket. When she bent down to give him a kiss she noticed that his face, even in his sleep, was contorted in pain. Thinking back through the events of the day she realized that he hadn't taken any pain medication since well before they left the hospital. It had been at least eight hours and he was supposed to take it every 4-6 hours as needed. Obviously he needed it.

She went to the kitchen and found his pain meds and brought them into the living room with a glass of water. She got down on the floor in front of him and whispered his name in his ear. He didn't stir. She spoke louder and he still didn't respond. She could tell that he was breathing, but his lack of response was more than a little concerning to her. She finally yelled his name and got a grumbled, incoherent reply.  
"Derek, wake up. Please. You need to take your meds." She said stoking his face gently with her voice laced with concern.

"They. Make. Me. Grumpy." He managed to say through gritted teeth, trying desperately to hide the massive amount of pain that he was in.

"I don't really care how grumpy you are, I just don't want you to hurt like this. Please Derek, I'm begging you."  
Derek finally relented and took the medication from her. He fell back into a fitful sleep. Karen spent the next two hours looking over his notes for rehearsal and watching him sleep. She was pleased to see the pain fade from his face as the meds kicked in.

When Derek awoke, he was in a much more normal mood. He and Karen talked easily for a while, and then Derek's face grew serious.  
"I think you need to get back to rehearsal." He said earnestly.

"What are you going to do all by yourself while I'm gone?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"I was thinking I could go with you. I can't very well run rehearsals from my apartment and I'm going to go crazy if I have to just sit here all day. What do you say?" Derek said his cool green eyes sparkling at the idea of getting back to the theater.

"You can barely keep your eyes open for more than two or three hours. How are you going to make it through rehearsal Derek?" She said, realizing by the light in his eye that he was dead serious.

"There's a couch…I can take a rest if I need to." He said, ignoring her head shaking he continued, "It's decided. Tomorrow we'll go to rehearsal together. Go be my Marilyn darling." The look in his beautiful eyes told her that it was pointless to argue. His mind was made up, but he could see the worry on her face so he added, "If it's too bad I'll let you bring me home. How does that sound love?" Only slightly appeased, Karen took the offer that was on the table. She knew tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

The next day Karen got Derek to rehearsal. There was a very warm welcome back from everyone except Ivy who was shooting daggers at them both.  
"Thank you everyone, now let's get started. I'm sure we're behind." In his typical director voice, this hurt his broken ribs. Karen was the only one that noticed the almost imperceptible wince as he spoke. She was going to have to keep a close eye on him as rehearsal continued. She was sure he wouldn't rest unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't want to hold him back, but at the same time she didn't want him to over exert himself and make things worse either.

During the lunch break, Karen and Derek sat in the guest dressing room, where the couch was, and ate lunch together. Derek was obviously in pain, but wouldn't admit it. Karen decided that she needed to call him on it. He had promised her that he wouldn't push too hard, and here he was, pushing too hard.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked trying not to sound as concerned as she was.

"I'm doing okay. A little tired, but I'll manage." He said. Karen noticed the pallor of his face and the beads of perspiration lining his brow.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should call it a day. You've been through a lot the last week and a half. You really should take it easy." She said trying desperately to keep it light hearted and not let the alarm she was feeling show.

"Are you fretting over me Mrs. Wills?" Derek asked with the smirk that made her heart race.

"Maybe a little bit, but is that so bad?" Karen said winking at the one she was secretly betrothed to and wishing that she could talk some sense into his thick headed self.

"I suppose there could be worse things you could be doing over me." He said, leaning towards her to give her a kiss. In the process of leaning forward he lost his balance and fell off the couch with a thud.

"Oh my gosh! Derek, are you okay?" Karen asked unable to hide the panic in her voice. She got down on the ground to help him up and realized that he was laughing slightly while holding his ribs.

"Well that was graceful, wasn't it Love?" Derek asked trying to hide the pain and focus on the embarrassment of the situation. With her help he managed to get back up on the couch and noticed that Karen was now laughing. Her laughter was like music to his tired body.

"It was indeed graceful you big oaf. You scared me half to death. I think it's just about time for you to get some rest. Do you want to nap here or would you rather me take you home?" She asked leaving no room for debate.

"I'll just stay here that way you can continue to rehearse." He said tiredly. As she was walking out of the room she stopped and turned to face him. He had already drifted off to sleep. The events of the morning had taken their toll on him and she smiled knowing that he trusted her enough to confide in her.

Derek slept through the rest of rehearsal. When Karen came back to get him he was just rousing from his slumber. He noticed her watching him and gave her a tired smile.

"Looks like you were right darling. I should have stayed home. I'm not sure I was much help today." He said feeling a little useless after spending the afternoon asleep in a dressing room. Karen, noticing the creasing of his forehead, sat down next to him on the couch. Putting her arm around him, she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear,  
"You were hit by a car thirteen days ago Derek. You almost died. I don't think anyone is going to think any less of you because you only made it through half a rehearsal. In fact, from what I saw and heard, everyone was ecstatic that you were back at all. Try not to be so hard on yourself." She kissed his cheek and he let her help him to the car.

On their way out they ran into Eileen. She stopped them and discussed what they had done during the second half of rehearsal. As they were leaving, Karen turned and reminded Eileen that neither of them would be there tomorrow because of Derek's physical therapy. Eileen made a note so that she wouldn't forget the next morning and headed for her office.

Karen and Derek decided to stop and get dinner on the way home. As Karen was walking into the restaurant to pick up their order, she literally ran into Dev. She looked up startled and noticed that he was with another woman. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Karen found her voice.

"I'm sorry. I…how are you Dev?" she asked trying to hide her shock at seeing him with RJ.

"I'm fine, and how are you?" he asked civilly.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. Well I should get going. I'm sure my order's ready." She said making her way to the pick up area, her mind reeling from seeing Dev with RJ. His hand was in hers, their fingers intertwined, just like they used to hold hands. All of her insecurities came running back into hear head. She got the food and walked out to the car, out to Derek. He could tell that something was amiss the moment she opened the door.

"What's wrong darling? You look as if you've seen a ghost." He said.

"Nothing, I just…" she stopped, unsure if she wanted to tell him that seeing Dev had set off insecurities and decided that she'd save it for another time. "I'm just tired." She said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Derek knew that something was wrong, but he couldn't place what it was and it wasn't like her to hide things from him. He was suddenly concerned that he had done something to upset her. This feeling of worry about someone else's feelings was a new one for him. He hadn't felt this way since…since Robyn.

The pair had dinner and Derek got washed up, with a little help from Karen. Then Derek looked though what he had missed in the second half of the rehearsals. His brow furrowed as he looked at all the work that they needed to do. The cast needed a kick in the backside. They had really let things slide.

_Karen was quiet, too quiet, maybe._ _Had I worried her by falling? No my sixth sense concerning Karen kicked in. The last time she was this quiet was...DEV! Don't tell me he was at the take out place?_

"Karen, come here my darling. You haven't been this quiet since Dev. Was he there when you picked up dinner?" Karen nodded silently, not wanting to worry Derek in his current state.

"Oh darling, he's the one missing out. Just think, I would have never have found you. I would still be watching from afar wanting to be the man of your dreams. Believe me; you've been in mine for a very long time. You are the truest thing in my life and on Broadway." Karen looked up, her eyes filling with tears as Derek poured out his heart to her.

"Come on, let's go to bed, you need to rest." Derek said. He let Karen curl up in his good arm and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You've been working too hard, Love." He said letting his concern come out in his voice. And for the next three or so hours Derek watched Karen sleep. Before he closed his eyes he kissed her head, and fell into the most contented sleep he had had in nearly two weeks.

_If you like this, I'd love to hear…if you didn't like it, too bad. Just Kidding…please review whether you liked it or not. I'm all for constructive criticism and ego boosting compliments. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own anything except the ideas.**_

**Chapter 11**

Karen awoke early, the events of last night still playing in her mind. The gentleness that Derek had shown her was so needed, but she couldn't help thinking that if a nice, wholesome guy like Dev could cheat on her, how much easier would it be for a former womanizer to return to his meandering ways? She couldn't think about that now. She needed to get Derek up and ready for physical therapy. They had removed the casts before he left the hospital and told him to stay off of his leg and put his arm in a sling. Karen was more than a little concerned about going to physical therapy with him, but she'd do it anyway. She knew that he'd do it for her…at least she thought he would.

"Derek?" she whispered in his ear trying to rouse him from his slumber. He stirred, but didn't wake. She heard him moan softly in his sleep and wondered if he was dreaming about her. Then he said, "Happy birthday to me. Oh, Karen the things you do to me woman." At first she thought he was awake, and then she realized that he was still sleeping and really was dreaming about her. She whispered his name one more time and his eyes fluttered open. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed deeply.  
"It's time to get up Mr. Wills." Karen said with a smirk.

"If you'll kiss me like that again I'll do anything you ask of me." He replied his voice still husky from sleep.

They got up and Karen helped him get ready for physical therapy. She felt a little better knowing that he was dreaming about her, but couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't safe. They left right on time and drove most of the way in silence. She knew that her fears were unfounded, but she couldn't seem to shake the thought that he might hurt her someday. Derek, sensing that something was bothering her, tried to talk about it, but she shut him down. He decided to let it go, for now.

"Did you take pain meds before we left? You'll probably need them." Karen said trying to make conversation so that Derek couldn't see through her like he normally did.

"Yes I took them while you were getting ready." He said smiling gently. The same gentle smile he had given her when she thought she couldn't perform on her first night as Marilyn.

They pulled into the parking lot and Karen got the wheelchair out for him and wheeled him into physical therapy. She signed him in and they waited for the Physical Therapist to come out to get him. Derek was growing impatient with the silence and Karen could sense his restlessness.

Turning to look at him Karen said, "I'm sorry I've been so quiet. We can talk about it when we get home, okay?"

"Sure that works." Derek said relieved that she was at least admitting that she had been acting funny.

"Derek Wills?" A young attractive brunette said holding a chart. Karen stood up and wheeled Derek towards her. _Great he gets the hot physical therapist. Why couldn't he get stuck with an ugly one…or a man? _Karen thinks as she smiles sweetly at the woman.

"Hi, I'm Stacy Smith. I'll be your physical therapist. How are you feeling today?" She asked Derek sweetly.

"I've been better, but I guess it could be worse." He said trying to avoid telling her the truth that it hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before and there were times when he just wanted to cry because the pain meds had stopped working a few days ago. Now that he thought about it, it hurt worse now than it had right after he woke up from his coma. _I guess I should keep an eye on that. I wonder if it's normal. _ His thoughts were interrupted by Stacy who was asking him something.  
"I'm sorry, I missed what you asked." He said embarrassed that his head had been in the clouds.

"I asked if you wanted to try hydro therapy today." She repeated for the absent minded Derek.  
"You're the therapist. Whatever you think is fine by me." He said, having no idea what hydro therapy actually was.  
"Okay then, let's go to the pool." Stacie said pushing Derek down the hall to the changing room. Doug, another therapist came and helped Derek get changed into a swim suit and into the water. Stacy got Karen and asked her if she'd like to come watch their session.  
"I'd love to. Thank you." Karen replied and followed them into the pool area.

Stacy made Derek put on a buoyancy belt and helped him stand up in the pool. While she was doing it she explained that the water helps to decrease the pressure put on the broken leg, but still allows some resistance and range of motion exercises to be done. Karen watched as Derek gritted his teeth and did everything that his physical therapist asked of him. She could tell that he was in an enormous amount of pain, but he refused to say anything. _So typical of Derek _she thought. _Why can't he just admit that it hurts so she'll stop torturing him? I so want to jump in that pool right now and beat the crap out of that woman. Can't she see that she's hurting him? _Karen's thoughts were broken by the opening of the door. To her surprise Jacob Smith walked in. Much to Karen, and Derek's, surprise he walked straight to Karen. "Hello Miss Cartwright." He said in his nasaly arrogant voice. "What brings you here today? Certainly it isn't that bloke Mr. Wills. You know he's not worth your time and energy, don't you? A beautiful leading lady like you is just the thing that gets him going…at least until he's ready to leave." Karen turned and looked at Derek who was livid at Jacob's accusations and knew that Derek would never leave her. She also knew that she would never leave him. She couldn't. She loved him too much. She had fantasized about other men when she was with Dev, but she couldn't imagine that happening with Derek. There was something different about him. "What are you doing here Jacob?" Karen asked disgusted that he would dare show up here.

"I just came to see the Misses." He said turning toward Stacy and smiling he said, "Hello love."

Derek, finally finding his voice said, "Don't listen to a word he says Love. You know how I feel about you. You know that you're different. I would move heaven and earth to be with you." He finished, then turning to Stacy he said, "We're finished for today." And made his way, slowly and painfully, to the stairs where Doug helped him out of the pool and into a wheel chair. He had to admit that he was feeling slightly better after therapy, but he couldn't stand to spend one more second around bloody Jacob Smith and he couldn't stand the think about where Stacy's hands had been if she was really married to that piece of garbage.

On the way home Karen noticed that Derek's incision looked redder than it had before and his face was pail. "Derek, are you feeling okay?" She asked praying that he would answer truthfully.  
"Actually I'm not. I feel quit miserable today. Everything hurts, but I don't want to complain." He said hanging his head as he spoke. "You've been doing so much for me that I don't want to worry you. You've already given up Marilyn once; I want you to follow your dreams." He said wincing as they went over a bump.  
"Derek, I love you and nothing is going to change that. I want to be with you no matter what. I just wish I could do more to help you. I feel so helpless watching you in pain, knowing that there's nothing I can do for you. It's breaking my heart watching you suffer…and I'm scared." a tear rolling down her cheek as she finally confessed how she was feeling.

Instantly concerned, Derek asked, "Scared? Of what?"  
"Of you Derek. I love you so much. I've never felt this way about someone before. I thought I knew all about love when Dev left, but then…now…now I know that I didn't understand love. You make me feel…" a sob caught in her throat and she wiped tears from her eyes. "You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, and it scares the crap out of me. Knowing that any moment you could go back to your old meandering ways…or worse," she said eyeing his inflamed incision and pale face.  
"Oh darling. You are different. I never told the other women that they were special. I'm nothing if not honest. You, my love, complete me in a way I didn't know I needed."  
"When did you get so good at gushy?" Karen asked chiding the beautiful man that sat next to her, fear vanishing in light of his heartfelt confession of love.  
"When I met you of course," he said winking and trying to hide the obvious pain from his face.  
"Okay Derek, what's with the pain? It seems to be getting worse." Karen said with a voice full of concern.

"I'm okay…" he stopped and looked away from her.  
"If you say so." Karen said reaching over to and touching the side of his face.  
"Derek, you're burning up!" Karen said pulling into a parking lot she reached up and touched his forehead which was also burning hot. "Oh my gosh Derek, we're going to the emergency room," she said trembling.

They arrived at Mercy Medical Center in record time. Karen helped Derek get into the wheel chair and wheeled him into the ER entrance. She signed him in and within thirty minutes a nurse came out and called for Derek. They took his temperate, 103.7 degrees Fahrenheit. After taking a history the nurse took him to an exam room and called Dr. Bryant, who just happened to be on call for the orthopedic department. Dr. Bryant determined that Derek's body was rejecting the metal pins and rods that were holding his leg together. It was rare, but it happened. He would give him antibiotics and a steroid and hope that it helped. He did want to see him again in three days to make sure it was getting better.

Karen and Derek made their way back to his place after stopping at the pharmacy to get his medications. Karen was obviously shaken and Derek was in obvious pain. She helped him to his apartment and got him settled in bed, after giving him the medications that he needed.  
"Get some rest Derek." Karen said as she started to walk out of the living room when he reached out with his good arm and stopped her.  
"Would you mind lying with me for a while?" He asked sounding almost like a child, so unlike Derek.  
"Of course," Karen replied climbing into the bed with him. "What can I do to make you feel better?" She asked feeling totally useless.  
"You're doing it, right now." Derek replied with a sleepy grin "Just hold me while I fall asleep, please."  
He seemed so small and helpless that Karen was struck by just how fragile life is. Even the great Derek Wills could be soft and sweet when he wanted to…and sometimes he just needed to be held. It was in that moment, holding him gently as he drifted off to sleep that she wasn't going to go back to Bombshell until he could join her. Her place was here. With him.

_Please review. I love reviews. They make my heart happy. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 12**

Derek fell into a restless sleep and Karen remained with him until the pain medication seemed to kick in and he relaxed. She wriggled her way out from under the sleeping Derek and padded quietly to her bag. She pulled out her phone, trying desperately to be quiet and not wake the love of her life. She walked softly to Derek's bedroom upstairs and called Eileen.

"Hello?" Eileen answered unsure why Karen was calling her.  
"Hi Eileen, Derek has an infection and isn't going to be able to come into rehearsal for a while. I've decided that I'm going to stay with him while he's recovering. Give Marilyn to Ivy, Derek needs me." She said confident that she was making the right decision for her and Derek.

"But the show needs you Karen. Derek's a big boy; he can take care of himself. He wouldn't want you to give up Marilyn for him." Eileen stumbled knowing that Derek was right and Karen was a better Marilyn than Ivy.

"It's already been decided Eileen. I'd be more than happy to come back when he's recovered, but until then my place is here, with him." She said confidently and hung up the phone.

Karen made the same phone call to Tom and Julia. They both understood better than Eileen had. Now, to tell Derek what she had decided. He wasn't going to be happy with her decision, but she knew it had to happen. It was the right thing for her, for Derek, and for the show. She couldn't concentrate without him.  
"Karen? KAREN?" Derek shouted pulling Karen from her thoughts. She hurried down the stairs to Derek's side.  
"I'm here. Oh Derek," she said realizing that he was drenched with sweat and still burning up "you're still burning up."  
His face was contorted in pain and he kept whispering Karen's name. The sight of her lover in so much pain broke Karen's heart.

"Derek, do we need to go back to the hospital? You look horrible." Karen said on the verge of panic.

"I…I…" Derek said, trying to catch the breath that the pain had seemed to have stolen from him. "I don't think I could get up if I wanted to love." He finally said in a breathy voice. Karen's heart broke as she watched him suffering.  
"I'll be right back." She whispered kissing his cheek. She found a thermometer and grabbed her phone and made her way back to Derek who was now just moaning incoherently. She took his temperature and noted that it was 104.6 degrees Fahrenheit. She immediately dialed Dr. Bryant's number. She spoke to his surgical nurse and they decided it would be best for her to get him to the ER straightaway.

"Derek? Are you still with me? Please Derek, don't do this to me." She said trying to contain the panic that was rising in her chest.

"I love you Karen Cartwright." He managed to mumble through gritted teeth.

"I love you too Derek. We need to get you to the hospital. Can you help me?"

Derek stared at her without really seeing her and she knew that she couldn't get him loaded into the car on her own. Without hesitating she grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

A woman answered on the second ring with a confident all business "9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance right away." Karen said, explaining what was going on and giving the lady her address. Within minutes, which felt like an eternity, the ambulance was there and Derek was on his way to the emergency room. The EMT, seeing how distressed Derek got when separated from Karen, allowed her to ride in the ambulance with them, which was completely against regulations.

Dr. Bryant met them at the ambulance bay and took Derek up to surgery immediately. When the infection, or allergy, got this profound removal of the plate was the only thing that would help.  
"Do you know if he has any metal sensitivities?" Dr. Bryant asked Karen as they were making their way to the OR.

"No, I don't know." She responded hesitantly.

"It's okay. We're going to remove the plate and screws and put in a different one that don't contain nickel and see if that helps."  
"Okay" Karen replied feeling totally helpless as she watched them wheel Derek into the OR. "I love you Derek!" She shouted as she watched him leave.

Karen made her way to the surgical waiting room and sat down with a sigh. Things had happened so fast she didn't know what to feel. Her ringing phone broke her thoughts.  
"Hello?" She asked not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Karen, are you okay? You sound upset." It was Julia.

"No, I'm not okay. Derek apparently had a reaction to the metal plates that were inserted in his leg. He's in surgery now to replace them."  
"Oh my God" Julia replied shocked at this turn of events. "I'm on my way. I'll call Tom and Eileen too."  
"Thank you" Karen said tiredly realizing just how much of a toll this afternoon had taken on her.

Within the hour the waiting room was full. Eileen, Tom, Julia, Bobby, Sam, Jessica and Ivy had all joined Karen and were waiting for news on Derek. Ivy walked over to Karen and sat down next to her.  
"What do you want Ivy?" Karen said not trying to hide her distaste for the woman sitting next to her.  
"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was horrible to you and totally out of line. I also wanted to say thank you." She said sincerely.  
"You wanted to thank me? For what?" Karen said her interest peaked.  
"For not telling anyone about what happened. You could have had me fired, but you didn't. Also, you helped me realize that I had a serious problem. I've stopped with the drugs and I haven't had a drink since that day. You're a good friend Karen." She said with a tear in her eye.

"Well you're welcome, I guess. I just…" She stopped talking and jumped to her feet as the surgeon walked it.

"Mrs. Wills," he said walking up to Karen and drawing awkward stares from the rest of the people in the small room. "He's out of surgery and doing well. You can go see him in a few minutes."  
"Thank you Dr. Bryant." Karen said, hugging the surgeon who had once again saved her man.

Everyone gathered around Karen to get the update and only Tom was gutsy enough to ask, "Mrs. Wills? Do you and Derek have an announcement you need to make?" He said smiling at Karen.

"No," Karen replied blushing slightly, "He just assumed and I wanted to see Derek so I didn't correct him. I guess he never paid attention to the fact that I don't have a ring." She smiled slightly holding up her left hand. Just then a nurse walked into the room and said, "Mrs. Wills?" Karen turned and said, "That's me." Smiling to herself, knowing that someday she would in fact be Mrs. Karen Wills.

"Here we are Mrs. Wills." The nurse said as she left Karen with Derek and walked out of the room. Karen walked over to him and saw him sleeping peacefully. For the first time in many days he looked peaceful and not in pain. Karen sighed with relief and walked over to him. She sat down next to him on the bed and held his hand gently in her own.

"Don't you do that to me again Derek." She whispered in his ear. A smile graced his handsome features and Karen knew that he was going to be okay.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Wills. I'll try not to." He said with his eyes fluttering open.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes until Karen decided she should go tell the others how Derek was going. She walked out to the waiting room, relieved that all of her friends were there. She filled everyone in on how Derek was doing. The reassured crowed took turns visiting Derek. Pretty soon Karen was once again alone with Derek who was sleeping peacefully so she decided to go get some coffee. As she walked into the cafeteria she heard his voice and turned around to find Jacob Smith standing behind her.  
"Hello Karen." He said seductively. "What are you doing here?"

"Derek had to have another surgery. What are you doing here?" she asked trying to be civil, but fighting the urge to punch him in the face.  
"I was just visiting a friend." He said putting his hand on Karen's shoulder. "Do you want some company while you wait for that loser of a boyfriend of yours?" he asked moving his hand up to brush the hairs off her face.

Karen slapped his hand away and told him to shove off. Jacob followed her out of the cafeteria and down the hall.  
"Leave me alone Jacob" Karen spat out as she walked away from him. "I don't want you. I love Derek and he loves me."  
"You know he tells all the girls that? He lets them think that they're special, but they're not. They're all just pawns in his little game." Jacob said boldly.  
Karen stopped and turned around to face him.  
"I said leave me the hell alone. You're not going to come between Derek and me. You're nothing but a pathetic little loser and I don't want to ever see your face again. Do you understand me?" She said as she turned on her heel to leave, but before she could make her get away Jacob grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
"You're the one with a pathetic little loser. Derek is going to break your heart just like he broke Robyn's. I bet he told you that I stole her away. Did he mention that he slept with another woman and she found out before I so rudely 'stole her'?" He asked the hostility evident in his voice.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Jacob." She said and walked away.

Karen's mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Who should she believe? She knew Jacob was a liar, but Derek did have a history of womanizing. All she knew for sure was that she needed to be with Derek. When she arrived in his room he was just starting to wake up, but was still very groggy. Karen seized the opportunity to ask while he was drugged up and more likely to be truthful.

"Derek?" She whispered as she sat down in the chair next to the bed, "how are you feeling?"  
"I feel great." He said, his words slurred slightly by the medications.

"Did you cheat on Robyn?" she asked hesitantly.

"No of course not, but Jacob would tell you that I did. He's a lying slime ball." He said smiling and still slurring every word.  
Karen knew she had the truth. She gave Derek a kiss on the cheek and was relieved to feel that his fever was gone.

_I'm not a medical professional, but according to the internet it's possible to have an allergic reaction to the metal alloy in the plates and pins they use._

_I hope you liked the chapter. I love reviews, so let me know what you thought._


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 13**

Karen slept soundly in the uncomfortable chair next to Derek. She awoke early the next morning to a smiling Derek who had obviously been watching her sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said with a wink. "How'd you sleep, Love?"

"Good. Why didn't you wake me?" she asked wondering how long he had been awake and watching her.

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't think of waking you. You've been working so hard trying to take care of me; I thought the extra rest might help you. And it didn't hurt that you were talking in your sleep. You have very interesting dreams Mrs. Wills." Derek said with a smirk.

Karen wondered what on earth he had heard. She had been having this amazing dream about their wedding day…and their wedding night. Just thinking about it made her smile.

"I think you like being Mrs. Karen Wills, at least in your dreams." He said noticing that she was blushing. It must have been as good as it sounded. Karen reached out and gently slapped his good arm and smiled. Derek noticed that the tension that had been in her eyes since her run in with Dev and subsequent run in with Jacob was now gone. He had no idea what had eased her worries, but he was thankful that they were gone.

"I've been thinking Derek and I've decided something." Karen said mustering the courage to tell him that she had stepped away from Bombshell until he was able to return.  
"And what's that love?" Derek said lightly, still thinking about Karen's sweet moans in her dream.

"I gave Marilyn to Ivy." She said holding her breath waiting for his response.

"You did what?" He said, completely shocked at her announcement.  
"I stepped down and let Ivy have Marilyn. You need me more than the show does and I need you more than I need to be a star. You make me feel like a star and that's good enough for me." She said praying that he'd understand and not argue with her.  
"Well I guess that means that I'll have to get up and going before Bombshell hits Broadway. We can't very well let you miss your big debut." He said smiling; inwardly loving the fact that she had chosen him over Bombshell and her huge break.

"I guess so." She said smiling back at him.

"I guess you should call Eileen and let her know." Derek said,

"I've already told her, and Tom and Julia. It's done."

"Well I'm glad you consulted me," Derek said a little annoyed that she made the decision without him, decided that it wasn't worth an argument so he changed the subject, "I've been thinking about the direction of Bombshell. I don't think they can do this without a director. I want them to video tape rehearsals and I'll give notes for the next day. It was horribly sloppy when I was there the other day. The cast needs a good kick in the rear and I can do that from the comfort of my own home. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, just don't work too hard?" she said knowing that not working too hard was next to impossible for him.

"Yes mum" Derek chided at her over protective nature, secretly thankful that she was worried about him.

"You've almost died on me twice in the last two weeks. If you try that again I might have to kill you myself," Karen said with a wink.

Karen called Eileen. "Hello?"

"Hi Eileen."  
"How's Derek doing? Any better?"

"Yes, he's much better. He's been thinking about Bombshell and had an idea. When he was there things were sloppy. He wants you to video tape rehearsals. He'll review them at night and send you notes in the morning so that you can go through them."

"That's a brilliant idea. Will it be too hard on him? I don't want him compromising his health for the show." Eileen replied relieved that Derek was going to be notes but also concerned about his health. He had given them multiple scares in the last two weeks.

"I'll be keeping an eye out for him." Karen said, reaching out and gently taking Derek's hand in her own.  
"Okay. I'll get the video set up and we can start tomorrow. You'll keep me posted on how he's doing?" Eileen asked.

"Sure will." Karen said getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Karen, I wanted to ask…well it's none of my business. If you need anything call me." She said and hung up.

"She agreed. Looks like you're all mine." She said smiling sheepishly at Derek.

"What do you say we make it official?" He said bringing her left hand up to his mouth and kissing her ring finger. "This finger would look good with a ring on it."  
"Are you proposing again?" She asked giggling.

"Yes I am, but I don't want it to be a secret. I want to go get you the biggest, most beautiful ring we can find so that the whole world will know that you're mine." He said with a twinkle in his eye that she had grown to love over the last few months.

"I think you might need to get out of the hospital before you can buy me a ring, so you better hurry up and get better." Karen said winking playfully at him.

Derek sat up straight and started pretending to remove his IV, smiling he said, "I can arrange that." They sat together and laughed until they both had tears in their eyes. Derek was holding his broken ribs and trying to stop the laughter because it hurt, but enjoying the beautiful sound of Karen's laughter so much that it almost blocked out the pain.

A few moments later Dr. Bryant walked in.

"It looks like you're feeling better" he said to Derek, who simply nodded in agreement, trying to get his laughter under control. Only Karen could make him laugh like that.

"Well how would you like to get out of here?" Dr. Bryant asked looking for Derek to Karen and back to Derek.

"We'd love it!" They both exclaimed at the same time then dissolved into laughter again. They got themselves under control and Dr. Bryant said, "I'll have discharge papers ready within the hour. A nurse will come in to go over after care directions. Do you have any questions before you go home?" Karen, having recovered from her fit of laughter, became serious and asked, "How will we know if there's another complication?"

"Good question, it's all in your discharge packet, but if the incision is hot or inflamed in any way call me immediately. Also if you have a fever, or feel achy, call me." He said looking at Derek who had totally disregarded the warning signs the first time.

"Yes doctor. I think I've learned my lesson. And I'm pretty sure that Karen would kill me if I scare her like that again." He said winking at Karen.

"You still have a long road ahead of you Mr. Wills. You're lucky to have such a devoted woman standing next to you during this difficult journey." He said sounding more like a greeting card than an orthopedic surgeon.

Jessica and Bobby walked in as Dr. Bryant was walking out.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Derek?" Jessica said with a smile.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in rehearsal?" Derek said ever the director.

"We're on lunch break. We heard that Iowa quit and we thought maybe you died or something." Bobby said looking at Derek and smiling he added "She wouldn't have thought to quit for Dev. You must be some kind of wonderful." Derek and Karen both blushed slightly.  
"I'm fine, well not fine, but I'm back to where I was a week ago, now get back to rehearsal. You need it." Derek said, shooing them out of his room with his good hand.  
Karen walked them out and told them that Derek was going to be released in just a little while. He still had a long road, but he was on the right track now.

Karen and Derek left the hospital shortly after Bobby and Jessica left. On the way back to Derek's they stopped at a jeweler and looked at engagement rings. There wasn't anything that Karen was in love with and they were both hungry so they decided to go get take out and head to Derek's apartment. Karen ran in to pick up their order. She heard his voice before she saw his face and was praying that she could get their food and get out before he noticed her, but no such luck.

"Karen, how are you doing? Is that no good boyfriend of your out of the hospital yet?" Jacob asked. Karen turned around slowly and stared him in the eyes.  
"Go away Jacob." She said between clenched teeth.

"Don't be like that," he said reaching to brush the hair off of her face. Before his hand even touched her she slapped him in the face.  
"I said, go away, Jacob." Karen said as he held his face.

She picked up their order and walked back to the car with a huge grin. Derek instantly noticed that there was something different about her and asked what had happened in the restaurant.

"Jacob was there. I had to slap him." She said smiling.

"Did he hurt you?" Derek asked shocked that Karen slapped someone.

"No, I didn't give him a chance to hurt me again. I don't think he'll bother me anymore." She said with a smirk.  
"Again?" Derek asked suddenly concerned that Jacob had hurt her.

"Did I say again?" Karen said blushing slightly trying to avoid telling him about her conversation with Jacob in the cafeteria. "I don't think we should order take out for a while" She said trying to change the subject.

"No, what did you mean, again?" Derek asked his voice stone cold serious. The voice he used when he was in director mode.

"It's nothing Derek, just drop it."  
"I won't just drop it. Did he hurt you? It's a simple question."  
Karen looked away from the sharp words and the equally sharp voice. _I guess the honeymoon is over and we're back to business as usual_ Karen thought, feeling a bit vulnerable.

"Not physically, it's fine, really. Please drop it." Karen begged.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did he say something to you that I don't know about?" Derek asked his forehead creased and his eyes dark with concern.

"He told me lies about you while you were in recovery at the hospital. I knew he was lying, but still it stung. Just thinking about you cheating on me hurts." Karen said being sappier than she wanted to. Derek's expression went from concerned to furious in seconds.

"That bloody Smith. He better not show his face to me ever again or I'll rip his bloody head off."

"It's okay Derek. I took care of it. I'm not completely helpless you know." She said. Part of her was resenting his anger and another part of her felt warmed and comforted by his anger towards Jacob for hurting her feelings.

_Let me know what you think. I love reviews! _


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't own anything._**

I re-wrote this chapter. Sorry if you got notified twice.

**Chapter 14**

The next evening Eileen brought over the video tape of the day's rehearsal. Derek had napped most of the day so that he would have the energy to give notes on what he saw. As soon as Eileen walked in the door Derek was shouting

"Eileen, play the tape! Let's see what we have. Bobby center by the eighth bar not on it. Ivy, where are you?" he shouted at the television. "Enter stage left, exit upper stage right. Blasted girl she shouldn't be making mistakes. Jessica on point for mambo; see, she hasn't let things slide. He said with a grin clearly enjoying himself. "Rigging and lighting need tweaked, but not too bad.

Eileen and Karen watched as Derek came alive. He was in his element and loving every second of it.  
"If you two to stop gawking at me I may be able to get more done!" Derek shouted in such a tone that both women were taken aback.

The two ladies walked into the kitchen to prevent another outburst from Derek. They sat down at the bar and started talking easily. After a few minutes Eileen grew serious and said, "I've been thinking about Marilyn and Derek was right, you're better than Ivy. I want you to know that whenever you're ready to come back, she's yours."

A huge smile spread across Karen's lips and danced across her eyes. They talked for a few more moments before Eileen realized that time and had to rush off to a meeting. Karen paced around the apartment aimlessly for a while before deciding that she had had enough of being stuck in the apartment for the day. She decided she was going to go to her favorite coffee house down the street and get a nice hot cup of coffee.

"I'm going for coffee, do you want anything?" She asked Derek as she was leaving. Without looking away from the screen, Derek shook his head no and continued writing feverishly.

Karen went and got her coffee and sat reading a magazine for almost an hour then headed to Eileen's office. They talked for a few hours about the show and what Derek's recovery process looked like. Karen promised to bring the notes when Derek was finished and then headed for home.

When she opened the door Derek was asleep in his wheelchair with piles of notes addressed to Tom, Eileen, Julia and the cast all marked urgent. She maneuvered the chair to the bed and as gently as possible helped Derek into bed. She pulled the duvet cover over her, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and made her way back to the living room. She bent down to gather the notes and as she picked them up an engagement ring brochure fell out. She smiled and headed to Eileen's office.

After delivering the notes to Eileen she stopped and picked up a few things at the grocery. Derek's fridge was filled with half eaten carry out containers and Karen really felt like having something a little fresher, even if it was a microwave dinner. For the second time that day she reached home. _I wonder when his place started feeling more like home than my place? _She thought to herself as she walked in the front door. She had brought most of her things over a few weeks ago and was really starting to settle into his place.

She closed the door quietly behind her trying not to wake up the sleeping Derek, when she heard a sleepy voice say, "Thank you Mrs. Wills for taking the notes to Eileen."  
"How? You were asleep." She said confused.  
"Eileen rang," he said groggily holding the phone up. He sat the phone down and patted the bed gently.

"Join me?" he asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I'm beat." Karen said setting the groceries down in the door way and climbing wearily into bed.  
"Sorry for being short with you earlier. It's been awhile since I was that fired up." He said his voice a mixture of sleepiness and regret.

"It's okay. It was kind of nice seeing you back to your old self." Karen said gently placing a kiss on his cheek. Karen laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She'd get the groceries in a few minutes, for now she was just going to spend time snuggling with the man of her dreams.

Three hours later Karen was awakened by crying. She looked over at Derek and saw tears running down his cheeks.  
"Are you okay?' she said blotting up instantly filled with concern. There was no response from her betrothed. Panic set in for a moment before she realized that his eyes weren't open.  
"Derek?" She said loud enough to wake him.

Derek's eyes popped open and he looked around startled.

"What? Karen? Where?" he said. As his eyes settled on Karen he visibly relaxed.  
"Are you in pain? Are you okay?" Karen asked still very concerned over the tears.  
"Yes, no. I'm okay, I was just having a dream." He said wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karen asked hesitantly

"I'm starving. Did we eat dinner?" he asked ignoring her invitation to talk.  
"No. I bought some food, but I fell asleep before I put it away," she said disappointed that he was changing the subject.

"Want to order in?" he asked as his stomach growled loud enough for Karen to hear it.

"Wow, you really are hungry" she said laughing.

They ordered food and while waiting for the food to be delivered Karen helped Derek back into his chair and wheeled him to the table. There was a knock at the door and Karen walked over and paid for the food, thankful that she didn't have to go out again. She passed out the food and they sat down in silence. Derek ate intently for a few minutes then looked up at Karen for a moment before looking down at his food.  
"My parents died in a car accident 15 years ago. I was dreaming about them and my sister, whom I haven't spoken to since their funeral." He said softly looking away, ashamed that a 15 year old wound could cause him to have that kind of reaction in his sleep.

The couple spent the next hour eating and talking about what had happened between Margaret and Derek. When they finished eating, Karen helped Derek back into bed. She kissed him deeply and told him she'd be to bed in a few minutes, knowing that he would fall asleep in mere moments.

Karen found Derek's phone and took it to the living room. She looked up Margaret's phone number and then called her from her own phone.

"Hello?" said the feminine voice on the other end of the line.

"Is this Margaret Wills?" Karen asked unsure of where to start.

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?" Margaret replied in her very British accent.

"My name is Karen Wills. I…" she hesitated, "I am engaged to your brother Derek. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I think that you know that your brother was in an accident a few weeks ago."  
There was ice cold silence on the other end of the line as Karen continued to tell Margaret about Derek's condition. When she finished detailing his injuries Margaret finally spoke. "I told whoever called me the first time that I didn't care what happened to him. I don't know why you think I've suddenly changed my mind."  
"He's your brother. That should mean something." Karen responded shocked at the heartlessness of Derek's only living relative.  
"He killed my parents!" Margaret shouted "Do you know what it's like to sit and watch as the people you love the most suffer and die in front of your eyes?"  
"Not exactly, but I know what it's like to watch the man you love lie in a coma not knowing whether or not he was going to live or die. I know what it's like to think he's okay and then have him almost slip away from you again. I sat by your brother's bed day and night and prayed that he wouldn't die on me and you couldn't even bother to call him and see if he was alive?" Karen shouted with tears running down her cheeks.

"What do you want me to do?" Margaret asked coldly.

"I want you to call him. Just call him Margaret. He still loves you and you know as well as I do that the drunk driver killed your parents, not Derek. Please, just call him?" Karen begged  
"I'll think about it." Margaret said hanging up the phone.

Exhausted, Karen crawled into bed and nestled close to Derek. They had to get up early the next day and she knew that the alarm would be going off way too soon.  
"Is everything alright Love?" Derek asked still mostly asleep.  
"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." She whispered softly.

As Derek fell back to sleep Karen whispered, "I love you Derek Wills," and closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning Derek had his first physical therapy session with a new PT. He was excited to try out the hydro therapy again and get on the road to recovery. His broken arm made it impossible for him to use crutches so he was stuck in his wheelchair, dependent on someone else to get him where he needed or wanted to go. He was thankful that Karen was there to help him.

The couple went to the therapy session and then stopped for lunch on their way home. While they were eating Derek's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and the name on the phone took his breath away. Answering tentatively he mouthed to Karen "Margaret".

"Hello?" he asked unsure if it was actually going to be his long lost sister on the other end of the line.

"Hello Derek." She said unsure of how to break the tension that had been building between them for the last 15 years.

"How are you? I'm so glad that you called." Derek said trying to keep the tears from his eyes. _This darn pain medication has me crying like a school girl. I need to get myself under control, _Derek thought.  
"I…Karen called me and told me that you've changed. Have you changed Derek?" she asked still unsure if she wanted to heal the relationship with her brother.  
"I've changed a lot Margaret. Have you?" He asked without judgment in his voice.

"I guess I have." She said with pain in her voice. "I've missed you." She said. Derek could hear the tremble in her voice and knew that she was weeping.  
"Don't cry Margie. I'm here now. We're both here now." He said relieved that his sister was back in his life and hoping that it would stay that way.  
"What are you doing these days?" She asked unsure how to rekindle a shattered relationship.  
"I'm directing a fabulous new musical from my living room oh, and going to therapy 5 days a week so that I can walk again."  
"Oh my, you sound awfully busy." She said smiling.  
"What about you?" He asked beaming.

The two siblings talked easily for the next thirty minutes. Karen smiled as Derek filled Margaret in on the two of them. It was the first time he had told anyone about her.

By the time they hung up the phone Karen and Derek had both finished their meal.  
"Would you mind if I took a cab home? I have a few stops I'd like to make." Derek asked softly.  
"I could take you." Karen replied with a grin.

"No no, you've done enough. You go home and get some rest. You look exhausted."  
"Wow, you sure know how to flatter a girl" Karen chided playfully, not denying that she was indeed exhausted. The last month had been non-stop Derek care. It'd be nice to go home alone for once. She had moved most of her things into his place and it now felt completely like home. She decided she'd not argue with him and just go home and take a bubble bath.

They went their separate ways for the first time in almost a month. Karen watched from around the corner to make sure that Derek made it safely into a cab then she took off for his place. Derek, unbeknownst to Karen, was on his way to pick up her engagement ring, which he had designed and ordered online. Derek made his way to pick up the ring and was impressed with how beautiful it was. A one carat emerald cut diamond flanked by rubies, Karen's birthstone and diamonds, his birthstone. He paid for the ring and headed back out to hail another taxi.

The next stop that Derek made was at a coffee shop to grab a cup of coffee and make a very important phone call to Karen's father. The phone call went better than expected and her parents had agreed to come out to New York to be there when he asked for her hand in marriage. Derek was giddy with excitement as he made his way back to their apartment. _I wonder when I started thinking about it as our apartment and not just mine. I guess it doesn't really matter when it happened, I quite think I like it. _He thought as he rode in silence to _**their**_place.

He made his way to the door and tried to open it on his own. He could get it open, but it kept slamming shut on his chair which was causing him a considerable amount of pain. He opened it again and hollered inside for Karen to come help him. Karen, however, was sound asleep in a tub full of bubbles and didn't hear him. After much banging and clanging he finally got the inside the door. He was quite concerned that Karen hadn't come to help him.  
"Karen!" he yelled again as him rolled into the kitchen to hide the ring.

Karen awoke to the sound of Derek yelling her name. There was something in the tone of her voice that told her to hurry. It was more than worry, but less than panic.  
"Derek? Are you okay?" she yelled jumping out of the cold bath and grabbing her towel. She wrapped it around herself and ran down the stairs, still dripping.

She found Derek at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on his face.  
"Well if I get greeted like that every time I run errands on my own I think I might run them much more often." He said grinning and trying desperately to hide the pain that he was feeling in his leg.  
"Ha ha Derek. I was worried about you." She said seriously.

"What did you do? Fall asleep in the bath?" he asked incredulously.

"Actually I did." She said defensively.

"Oh love" he said, holding his arm open for a hug. She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. "I want you" he whispered in her ear.  
"You want me to what?" Karen replied sheepishly.

"Oh you little devil you. If I could walk…" he stopped when he saw the flicker of sadness on Karen's face, "What was that look?" he asked concern filling his voice and his eyes.

"What look?" Karen asked innocently.  
"That look of sadness that danced across your face just then. You're not feeling guilty about me being an idiot are you? Because I really can't have that." He said with a wink.

"No, I'm just…it's nothing." She said fluttering her eyes shut in the way that drove him crazy.  
"I don't want to have to go through this every time you're feeling something negative Karen. Just tell me what it is and get it over with. I'm not going to bite and I'm not going to break." He said losing his patience with her.  
"But you're already broken. When I look at you in that stupid chair all I can think about is how I almost lost you. Derek I was so scared when they told me what happened, I…" she stopped trying to compose herself.

"Oh Karen, I'm okay. Yes it hurts and yes I still have a long road ahead, but I'm not going to die. I'm here with you. You pulled me through the darkness and led me to the light." Karen held him and cried into his shoulder for the next hour. The stress of taking care of him and the worry had really done a number on her. Derek wiggled out of her embrace when he was certain that she was asleep and started writing notes for that day's rehearsal. It was Saturday so they could hold onto them until tomorrow without it being a big deal. A few hours later Derek succumbed to slumber in his chair with the video still paused.

The next morning Karen woke up on the couch, still in a towel with her hair a mess from falling asleep with it wet. She noticed that Derek was asleep in his chair, notes scattered about him and the TV was still on. She got up; got dressed and made them breakfast. She knew it was going to be a great day. She hadn't felt this refreshed in weeks. The smell of bacon and eggs awoke Derek. He sat up and stretched before calling for Karen to help him with the notes.

Over breakfast they talked about their plan for the day. It was the first day without physical therapy or rehearsal notes to do and Derek wanted to take her out.  
"I was thinking we could go to Marco's tonight for dinner. Maybe invite some of the cast and crew?" Derek said lightly while devouring the breakfast that Karen had made.  
"Sure. That sounds nice." She replied with a smile.

"I'll make some phone calls." He smiled his amazingly sexy half smile and Karen could feel her heart race a little, just knowing that someday he'd be all hers.

That night they got ready to leave. Karen wheeled Derek outside and was surprised to find a limo sitting in front of their building.  
"I wonder if there's someone famous here." Karen said looking around.  
"Of course there is, you live here." He said with a wink, pointing to the limo.  
"It's for us?" Karen asked astonished that he had gone to the trouble of getting a limo.

"You deserve star treatment" he said making his way into the beautiful car.

"What's all this for?" Karen asked as they made their way to the restaurant.  
"Just to show you that I love you. Do I need a reason to make you feel special?" he asked giving her a little half smile.

"Thank you Derek," she replied giving him a deep kiss.

The couple arrived at the restaurant and made their way in. Karen was a little surprised that everyone else was already there. Eileen, Tom, Julia, Bobby, Sam, and Jessica were all sitting at a table waiting for the happy couple.

They all ordered their meals and sat around talking easily about Bombshell and how much they missed having Derek and Karen at rehearsals. They should make it to Broadway in the next three or four months and they were all hoping that the two could join them when the big day arrived.

When their meal came, Karen looked up and was surprised when she saw her parents. She looked over at Derek to ask him what they were doing there and standing next to her. Before she knew what was happening, Tom had pulled out a guitar and was playing softly. Derek opened his mouth and sang,

"I never believed that there was a one for me,

I never thought I'd settle down.  
You came into my life and you changed everything

And now I can't breathe unless you're around.

Marry me. Won't you say you'll be my wife?

I need you in my life forever,

Oh Karen, marry me.

The past no longer holds me,  
I'm staring into my future  
Everything about you screams I'm home  
I want to wake each morning,  
with your smiling face beside me

Marry me. Won't you say you'll be by wife?  
I need you in my life forever.  
Oh Karen marry me."

He finished singing and tried to get down on one knee, but instead flopped unceremoniously into his wheelchair. With tears in his eyes he said, "Karen Cartwright, I have loved you since the moment you first rejected me in my apartment. I've seen you as a chorus girl and as Marilyn. I've seen you laugh and held you while you cried. I've so enjoyed waking up to you these last few weeks and watching you while you sleep. I know I wouldn't be here without you and I don't want to imagine what my life would be if you weren't in it. I know we've secretly decided that this day would come, but I want to make it official. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" holding the small velvet black box open he showed Karen the ring.  
"Yes!" she shouted as she pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. "Of course I'll marry you!" she whispered before she kissed him passionately.

The rest of the evening was filled with congratulations and wedding planning. Karen's parents were ecstatic that she had found a man as wonderful as Derek. The Bobby, Sam and Jessica were shocked that they hadn't known about their 'secret' engagement. Tom, Julia and Eileen were thrilled for both of them. The night came to an end and Karen and Derek made their way back to their home.

_Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the proposal. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next few months flew by. It was a blur of wedding planning, physical therapy, and rehearsals which were still being videoed for notes. Derek's injuries were healing slowly. His arm and ribs were much better so he was able to be up and maneuver with crutches, however, his leg was taking a little longer than expected to heal.

Karen was busy with planning her dream wedding and Derek was busy trying to regain the ability to walk, while still putting one-hundred and ten percent into directing Bombshell. As for Bombshell, it was well on its way to Broadway.

Before anyone knew it the stage was set. Wardrobe was finished, hair and makeup was done and it was time. People filed into the historic Broadway Theater and took their seats waiting for the big production to begin. Soon music filled the theater and the curtain was raised. The stage was beautiful. There were candles and red rose pedals scattered on the floor, a sheer curtain hung up stage with beautiful white lights softly glistening behind it. In front of the sheer curtain stood Derek, a minister, and four of his closest friends all dressed up in tuxedos.

An original Tom Levitt song started playing and in walked Jessica, followed by Margaret, and two of Karen's best friends from Iowa. They were wearing matching black satin dresses with white ribbons around the waist and carrying white calla lilies.

Everyone stood as "Here Comes the Bride" started playing and Karen, dressed in a stunning A-line satin dress with an organza overlay that featured exquisite beading that matched the chandeliers in the theater, walked down the center aisle, holding her father's arm with one arm and a beautiful bouquet of red roses and white calla lilies in the other hand, towards her handsome groom. Their eyes met and Derek's heart began racing. She was stunning, absolutely stunning.

Everyone sat as the minister opened with a prayer and a few words about what the lovely couple had been through and how their love had inspired so many. Roger Cartwright agreed to give his only daughter in holy matrimony to Derek Wills. Julia read a poem that she had written for the couple. Karen sang Beautiful, the glowing couple's song, and they exchanged vows. Derek started with "I Derek take you Karen to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Karen with tears in her eyes repeated the same vows back to Derek. They exchanged rings and gave each other the kiss of a lifetime. The minister introduced for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Derek Wills. Derek, with a little help from Karen walked down the center aisle and out of the theater, to thunderous applause.

The reception was held in the majestic lobby of the theater. There were beautiful all-white tablescapes with red rose and calla lillie center pieces. Tom, Jessica, Bobby, Sam and even Ivy sang songs and the couple danced the night away. Well Derek hobbled more than danced, but they both loved every second of it. They finished at the theater and headed to The Plaza Hotel for their wedding night.

They awoke in the morning and got ready for another big day. It was opening night of Bombshell! They made their way to the theater, holding hands and giggling like the lovebirds that they were.

Once again the stage was set. Hair, makeup, wardrobe, and sound checks were all complete. The cast took their places. The house lights went down and the curtain rose. The shadow Marilyn spoke their insults and then the spot light shown on Marilyn. She was gorgeous. The music started and her voice floated to the heavens "Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame, and a face and a name to remember. The past fades away because as of this day, Norma Gene's gone, she's moving on." Karen smiled at the line, realizing that her past was also fading away and her Norma Gene was gone. She was there, center stage, singing her heart out to a crowd full of people on Broadway.

As the curtain closed on the final number and the cast gathered to make their final appearance to the sound of enormous applause, Derek made his way back stage. He held Karen's shaking hand and they walked on stage together. The sound of applause filled her soul with a happiness, that up until this point, she had only known in Derek. As they were about to walk off the stage, Derek stopped her and brought her back out, front and center. Eileen brought him a microphone and he started to speak to the crowd. He started with a thank you for coming to the show tonight.

"It's an honor to have all of you here. I wanted to take a moment to introduce the star of our show, Mrs. Karen Wills!" The audience was delighted and clapped until their hands grew sore. Karen smiled so big that her cheeks hurt when they finally made it home.

Bombshell was a smashing success. The reviews poured and every one of them mentioned how amazing the young newlywed from Iowa made the show shine. Karen and Derek couldn't have been happier. Margaret had decided to move to New York to be closer to her only living relative and the three of them enjoyed weekly family dinners. Life was just about as close to perfect as it could get for the happy couple, which soon became three.

The End.

_I hope you liked the story. Let me know! There may be a prequel or a sequel if there's enough interest. _


End file.
